It's Dejavu All Over Again
by Angel of Rage
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do?Change? Pls R
1. Hermione then, Hermione now

It's Dejavu All Over Again

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!

Summary: 20 year old Hermione hated her past. . .what if. . .what if she had the chance to change it? What would she do?

A/N: Let's see if you're reading the A/Ns, I've changed all of them! :sticks out tongue: I've taken the time to figure out fanfiction.com as well. Cool huh? And thank you all who have been reading this story and reviewing. . .For this I'm giving you a brand new look to things. . . I've taken the time to sit down and re-read everything I've typed. Cheers!

Chapter 1: Hermione then. . .Hermione now

*Flashback* 

            _"Hermione!__ I can't believe it! You actually got that job you wanted!" Ginny squealed. "Lucky duck. I still can't get over the fact that you get to go and work in __America__. What did you do to change their minds?" _

_            "Oh you know the usual. I went down on my knees, kissed the ground that the members of the Ministry of Magic walked upon, and begged for the job." She replied trying to keep a straight face._

_            "Really?" Ginny questioned so naive of Hermione's sarcastic voice._

_            "No silly, I'm being sarcastic. I had to argue a lot, in other words I had to file and do too much paperwork. Just about killed my hand while I was at it, and too top it off I had to do all of this paperwork while studying for final exams!" Hermione said with a laugh._

_            "That bites." Ginny remarked.._

_            "No shit Sherlock!" Giggling Hermione affirmed._

_            "Hey. . .I resent that." Ginny said with a pout._

_            "Always practical aren't you?"_

_            "I guess. . .oh Hermione I'll miss you!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. "I'm so happy for you, but at the same time mad at you 'cause you won't be at Hogwarts next year! You won't be able to help me on my homework or, or be there for me!" Ginny burst into tears on Hermione's shoulder, making it all wet._

_            "Hey, hey, don't worry. Just call me up of send me an owl. I could probably visit you for the summer." Patting Ginny's back Hermione untangled herself from Ginny's embrace. _

_            "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think I could come and live with you in __America__? Maybe help you out with your job? By the way, what IS your job again? I know you told me. . .but I lost you somewhere when you were talking about looking for objects in the Great Smoky Mountains and how did this come out of S.P.E.W again?"_

_            "Beats me. . .it just sort of came to me. Well, I did get part of my idea from some book I read, but that's about it. . .I think."_

_            "Bookworm!" Ginny giggled and playfully punched Hermione's arm. Hermione just rolled her eyes._

*End Flashback*

:Hermione's POV in her diary:

            That was three years ago and right after I graduated; I was shipped off to America. Lucky me. . .right? Let me just say, Lord Voldemort was defeated our 6th year. I'll say that because I need to clear things up for me. I also need to say just because I'm going to America I'm not running from anything, well maybe I am. I guess I'm running from my past. My painful past. With mean words and horrible memories. Not that you care or anything.

            If I could change one thing I would change my. . .my past. We can all dream can't we? I guess you can say I've changed. . .changed a lot. I'm more confident, I'm more. . .loud, wild. . .crazy even. Why? I decided I didn't want to be labeled as the "bookworm" anymore. I didn't want to be considered "second rate" or as the nice "wallflower." 

            Well, I'm a paleontologist, haven't you guessed already? I'm a pretty good one, too. Wait, scratch that, I'm a _damn_ good one. I'm in charge of seven other dig sites beside my first original site in the Great Smoky Mountains; all which have found many magical artifacts that are now going to be proudly displayed by the Ministry of Magic, tonight. Beat that you bimbo fruitcakes who told me I wouldn't find anything!

            Anyway, I guess I am a success. You can say that…my name _is everywhere. . .well in the Daily Prophet, so I hear. Wow, big whoop. I really don't care. I've stopped reading it ever since they totally dissed one of my best friends, Harry Potter. I mean how could they do that to him, he was after all the one to save _all_ our asses in the end. Whatever. _

            I can't believe I have to go to that stupid opening night and even say something. It's not like they supported me in the first place. Not that I don't have anything to better to do. At least my best friends will be there. Gods, I haven't seen them since last Christmas! Oh, and I'll be back in London! I think I am getting to the point where I actually miss London, I think that's pretty sad, wasn't I running away from it in the first place?

                                                                                    -Hermione

            Hermione cursed and slammed her diary close with a loud thud. 

            "I give up! I never can get this writing to myself in a diary, can I?" She muttered under her breath. 

            She rubbed at her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. Hermione yawned and got up to stretch. 

            "Damn! I need to get a dress." She pounded her fists down onto the top of her desk. All of her organized stacks of important papers were upset in the process and went flying in the air and left her clean room floor cluttered. "I'm having a bad, bad day. Where's Ginny when you need her?"

            '_What the hell am I talking to myself for?' Hermione thought. '_I'm really losing it!'__

            Hermione picked up her cell phone and dialed Ginny's number.

            _'She better be there. . .I need her right now!' She groaned to herself._

            "Hello? Hermione that you?" Ginny's reassuring voice said, distant in the receiver.

            "Yeah it's me. . .and I'm in a foul mood. I just remembered a few seconds ago I had to get a fucking dress for tonight because I don't have one!"

            Hermione could hear Ginny laughing away from the phone.

            "Hey! This isn't funny you know! I don't know what to do and I'm pressed for time." Hermione said with a smile.

            "S-sorry! I can't help it. . .and to think _I_ was worried that I didn't have a dress for tonight, and I was just going to be calling you in a few seconds!"

            Hermione laughed and said, "I guess we need to go shopping. . .do you want me to come over to your apartment?"

            "Sure, I'll meet you by the _fireplace_!"

            "Ha ha." Hermione said a little sarcastically.

            "What?!" She said with a laugh. "Did you want to _fly_ over or something like that?"

            "Naw. . .I'm fine with floo powder. . ."

            "Then get your butt over here! I can't wait to see you!!" Ginny said totally interrupting Hermione.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming! I need to hang up. Traveling by Floo powder messes with my cell phone when it's on. Bye honey."

            "Love you!" Ginny replied.

            Hermione turned off her cell phone, smiling to herself she grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a jar on her mantel by her fireplace. Walking inside her fireplace she sprinkled some powder on her head and yelled, "Ginny's apartment!"

            Green fire suddenly engulfed Hermione and in a few seconds she was gone.

A/N: Well, I'm keeping some of the A/N I wrote, cept it's the bottom paragraph…so, bloody to you. If you don't like the change that this story is undergoing that though luck…I was thinking cause it's a new year and my birthday is on Sunday and I'm going to be a "big girl" I thought, what the heck, this old look to things has got to go.

Wait! I'm not finished yet! You're probably not reading this by now. . .I usually don't read "A/N's" myself, but that's BESIDE the point! I HAVE to complain about HOW this is my first story and that you MUST be nice to me. Yadda, yadda, yadda! Yeah right. Screw that. I don't care what you say in the reviews. You don't need to be nice either! Everybody seems to write about how this story or that story is their first one and they tell you to be nice. Lol. Well, there I just told you to be nice! I'm joining the millions of people on this site that say it. So you can just kiss my ass for all I care! By the way, I'm joking around for those who don't get me. Don't take any offense in what I say, I really don't mean any harm. 

            ~Love always~

                        Angel of Rage


	2. Evil Fireplaces

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: 20 year old Hermione hated her past. . .what if. . .what if she had the chance to change it? What would she do?  
  


A/N: Whatever, whatever. Okay-dokey. I've got nothing new to say. . . cept I'm really not liking the story at the moment. . .and that's really all I've got to say. No, actually that's not. I'm having a good time, exams are coming up and ergh, I'm in a havic. BLAH!!!

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione turned off her cell phone, smiling to herself she grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a jar on her mantel by her fireplace. Walking inside her fireplace she sprinkled some powder on her head and yelled, "Ginny's apartment!"

            Green fire suddenly engulfed Hermione and in a few seconds she was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 2: Evil fireplaces

            Hermione landed with a thud in a pile of ashes sending it into the air which formed a black cloud around her. She could hear somebody coughing, but she couldn't see who it was; all she could see was black and gray.

            'Oh great. Ginny never keeps soot in her fireplace; she always keeps it clean for visitors. I must have said something wrong!' She thought. 'What am I going to do?'

            At the brink of despair Hermione thought that she heard her name being called.

            'I must be imagining things. Damn!'

            "Hermione? That you?"

            'See there I go again. Imagining things.'

            "Hermione?!"

            "What?" Hermione yelled. 'Might as well answer back, it can't worsen my insanity.'

            "Get out of the fucking fireplace; you're sitting there as if I can't see you!"

            "But you can't! I don't know where you are, who you are, or where the hell I am, as a matter o' fact!"

            She could hear laughing and it oddly sounded like Ginny's.

            "Ginny, is that you?" Hermione questioned, really confused.

            In a fit of laughter she could hear a very odd "yes" from the voice.

            "Ginny, what the hell is wrong with your fireplace, it usually is clean and tidy!" Hermione yelled.

            "I know, I know. Fred and George put a spell on my fireplace. When people come they'll land in a pile of cursed soot which will surround them and they'll end up thinking that they're going insane."

            "Oh, well! When I see them tonight, I'm going to kill them!"

            Hermione got up and hit her head on Ginny's mantel. She fell back down and another black cloud surrounded her which sent both girls into coughing fits.

            "Hermione you klutz!" Ginny said coughing and laughing at the same time. "What did you do that for?!"

            "Well if I could actually see, I wouldn't have run into your mantel place!" Hermione gasped in laughter.

            "Crawl out; it's much safer for the both of us."

            "Right, good point."

            "Getting on her hands and knees Hermione made her way out of Ginny's Fireplace. It seemed as if it was a tunnel.

            "When did your fireplace get so long?" She said with a cough.

            "Fred and George again. They put another spell on it. Here grab my hand and I'll help you up!"

            Ginny held her hand out and Hermione grasped it firmly. She pulled herself up and was soon face to face with her very sooty best friend.

            "You look terrible, Ginny!" Hermione said with a laugh.

            "You don't look any better yourself." Ginny's retort sent both girls into a laughing fit.

            "Well, look as if we need to wash off. Bathroom is over there. I'll get some clothes for you to wear for shopping."

            "Yeah, thanks. Do you know who else is going to be there tonight besides your family and Harry?" She said walking towards the bathroom.

            "Lavender, Neville, you know, practically everybody from school. Everybody is so happy for you know!" Ginny said from down the hall. "They've heard about your findings and they'll be there tonight to cheer you on!"

            "That's what I was afraid of." She mumbled to herself. "That's what I was afraid of."

            "What did you say? I couldn't hear you!" Ginny shouted. "Am I imaging things?"

            "No. I'm talking to myself. Don't mind me!" Hermione shouted back.

            "Okay. Do you want to wear a blue or black T-shirt?"

            "Black!" Hermione said undressing.

            She glanced at herself in the mirror. Looking at her 20 year old figure that any other girl would die for just sent shivers down her spine. She was sill innocent, much to everybody's amazement. She was still a pure white flower that wasn't ready to bloom. Hermione still hadn't found that right "guy" yet, so she just let her imagination soar. She would often dream about her "prince charming," mostly her dreaming would end up about Harry Potter or even Draco Malfoy. When it did end with Draco Malfoy she would always cringe in hatefulness. Usually she would hit her head afterwards with a book because, why would she be thinking about that git in the first place? She didn't know. After all, he was the one to always insult her, wasn't he? The one to cause pain and misery for her and her friends.

            Frowning to herself she undid her ponytail; locks of hazelnut hair were sent shimmering and swirling around her creamy white skin. Hermione grabbed one of Ginny's brushes and started combing out the knots in her wavy hair. She no longer had that ugly fizzy hair. She had outgrown it in the beginning 5th year at Hogwarts.

            After Hermione dumped Victor Krum in the middle of her 6th year she had somehow become the "target" for many boys after she became "officially" single. She would turn everybody heads when she walked by, but she never noticed them. Hermione was too wrapped up on getting excellent grades to even care. Hermione sighed and got into the shower. She couldn't "dwell" in the past. She hated it anyway. Nothing ever went right for her. All her boyfriends she had were always idiots. She even had everybody turn against her in her 7th year except for her professors and fellow Gryffindors. Just the thought of that memory just messed with her mind as she washed herself. It always did.

            "Bastards." Hermione said venomly. "All of them were fucking bastards!"

~^*$*^~

A few minuets later. . .

~^*$*^~

            "Hermione?" Ginny said knocking at the bathroom door.

            "Hum?"

            "I'm going to come in and put the clothes by the sink."

            "All right. I'm almost done." Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

            "You better be. I still need to wash off the ashes on my body." Ginny replied.

            Hermione turned off the water and grabbed a towel hanging up outside by the shower. She wrapped it around herself and got out. Ginny was sitting on the lid of the toilet reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled at her.

            "Clean? There's your clothes. You can change in my room. It's down the hall to the right of the kitchen."

            Picking up the clothes by the sink she walked by the light switch and flicked it off.

            "HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!" Ginny screamed.

            "Oh, sorry dear. I forgot you were using the bathroom next."

            Hermione flicked it on, walked out, and closed the door behind her.

            "Hermione, I'll get you back later!" Ginny shouted.

            "Hermione laughed and replied with a snort, "You wish Ginny, you wish!"

            She walked into Ginny's clean and cozy room. Everything seemed to have its own "place" to be. Everything was in order. Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and placed her clothes on it. She unwrapped herself from the towel, picked up her clothes, and slowly dressed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: There I'm done fixing everything. . . very short this chapter and I'm very urged about it. I think it was very terrible and maybe the next time I fix this chapter I'll add something new, till the next time. . .

            ~Love always~

                                    *Angel of Rage*


	3. Ice Cream and Midnight Rose

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: 20 year old Hermione hated her past. . .what if. . .what if she had the chance to change it? What would she do?  
  


A/N: Drama, drama, drama. . .

Chapter 3: Ice cream and Midnight Rose

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            She walked into Ginny's clean and cozy room. Everything seemed to have its own "place" to be. Everything was in order. Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and placed her clothes on it. She unwrapped herself from the towel, picked up her clothes, and slowly dressed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            After Hermione finished dressing she flopped down onto Ginny's bed. Ginny soon came into the room swabbed in a fuzzy periwinkle towel and headed straight towards her closet. 

            "Comfortable isn't it?" Ginny said from her closet. "Should I wear this red halter top?" She came out in her undergarments holding up a strapless halter top.

            Hermione sat up and stared at it for a few seconds.

            "Naw, do you have something else? You would look good in something light yellow right now."

            "Really? You sure?" Ginny replied walking back into her closet. 

            Hermione thought about it for a second more. "Yeah. We're we going shopping first?" Hermione asked.

            There was silence and a lot of moving around before Ginny answered.

            "I don't know exactly, I really want to go check out the new store in Diagon Alley. I think it was called Midnight Rose. You heard of it?"

            "Nope. I haven't gone shopping in London for a long time. I've been in America remember?"

            "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You couldn't just use Floo powder? I mean all you need to do. . ."

            Hermione just laughed and interrupted her, "Ginny, the shops in America are just as good. Anyway, when you're a paleontologist you don't need very many "fancy" clothes!"

            "I guess you're. . .right. Anyway. . .we need to go all out for tonight. Midnight Rose sells the latest fashion! I saw some of the dresses that they sell in their catalog. . .gosh are they FINE!!!" Ginny said now fully dressed. "Do you want something to eat? You look as if you don't eat. . .you're so skinny!"

            "Ginny, you look skinny yourself, so leave me alone. And I ate before I came here." Hermione said standing up.

            "Ha! Sure you did. Do you want to walk over to Diagon Alley instead of using Floo powder? We can take the bus, too. How un-magical of us!"

            "That would be great. This way I can see ol' London again. Could we also stop by an ice cream parlor? I'm craving for some ice cream right now."

            "All right. I should tell you that they sell ice cream at one of the bars underneath London. I found that out last year." Ginny replied and walked out of her room.

            "You mean they sell ice cream in the magical world, too? When did this happen? Gods! I thought it was too mugglyish. Oh well, fine with me, as long as I get ice cream." Hermione  retorted with a laugh. She followed Ginny out of the room and down the hall.

            Both girls soon found themselves standing on the sidewalk at a bus stop in the middle of a very hot day. Nobody seemed to be out and about that day, everybody seemed to be somewhere else; probably gone on vacation or inside working. There was hardly even any traffic! Ginny kept on looking at her watch consonantly every minute making Hermione a little nervous.

            Finally Ginny broke the still silence. "Bus is way late. We might as well walk. It wont' take that long. . .now I really want ice cream."

            "Yeah. I'm all hot and sticky." Hermione panted from the heat. "I hate it when the temperature is too hot. I like temperatures that are nice and cool."

            "Me too. Come on, this way. I know this. . .shortcut."

            Ginny quickly walked into an alleyway, which was nice and shady. She stopped pulled out her wand and tapped on one of the large trash bins four times muttering something.

            "What are you doing?" Hermione butted in.

            "Shhh! Wait and see." As Ginny said those words a loud rumbling reached their ears.

            "Come on!" Ginny whispered opening the bin. "Hurry, we don't want the trash to come back while we're in the tunnel. We won't be a pretty site if it does happen. I removed the trash in the bin so we can get to one of the entrances to Diagon Alley."

            "Oh." Hermione whispered back. "What am I suppose to do, jump in?"

            "Yeah! I'll go first." Ginny jumped in the bin and Hermione could hear a soft scrapping noise, and then Ginny was gone.

            'Might as well.' She thought to herself. 'Here goes nothing.'

            Hermione hopped into the bin and was greeted by darkness. She didn't even notice that she was moving until a few minutes later when she could see a small circle of light up ahead. The next moment she was on the ground on her hands and knees and squinting in bright light.

            "Hermione! Get up! The Malfoy family is coming. We don't want to run into them. Get up!" Ginny frantically said, trying to pull Hermione on her feet.

            "What?!" Hermione yelled getting up and dusting herself off. "I thought. . .I thought. . ."

            "Save it for later. Come on! The bar that sells ice cream is over there." Ginny pointed to a sign that stated clearly that it was called "Deluxe Dot."

            "Run!!!" Ginny screamed. "It's our worst nightmare!!!"

            Hermione and Ginny laughed and giggled at the thought of the Malfoy's all the way to the bar. They arrived inside Deluxe Dot with rosy cheeks and short of breath.

            "Do you think we ran fast enough to miss encountering them?" Ginny gasped.

            "Who?" Hermione questioned.

            Ginny laughed. "The Malfoy's of course! I doubt you would have wanted to talk to them."

            "No I wouldn't."

            "Wouldn't what. . .Granger?" A stuck up, snotty voice said from behind the girls. "Well, well we haven't seen you for a long time, now have we? Pity." It continued.

            Hermione swirled around and was face to face with her arch enemy. Draco Malfoy.

            Draco Malfoy who was the one who had caused her so much pain. The one with that evil smirk; which was always plastered on his face. Draco Malfoy. . .

            "Cat got your tongue? Granger, I asked you a question, I don't have all day. I hope you don't freeze in the middle of your speech tonight, now that would just be funny. I'll be cheering for your downfall, you know." Draco sneered.

            "Malfoy. . ." Ginny said with a warning.

            "Shut up little weasel. Just because your father got richer doesn't mean I need to treat you any better. . ."

            "Shut the fuck up!" Hermione interrupted causing Draco to look at her shocked. He covered it up with another sneer.

            "Such language Granger. How can you kiss your parents with those lips?" He stated.

            "They're dead." Hermione spat back without any emotion. This caused a moment of silence between all three of them.

            "Hermione come on. Ferret boy is a waste of our time. . .what kind of ice cream do you want? It's on me." Ginny said walking away from Draco and Hermione.

            "Coffee. Hold on I'll be there in a second." She said.

            Hermione looked back at Draco. She smiled and looked into his gray-blue eyes. He looked back at her with a question in them. Hermione brought up her hand and slapped his cheek with a delicious smack which caused everybody in the bar to look up at them. There on his cheek was a nice red hand mark on his "perfect" skin.

            "Malfoy. . ." Hermione said in an apologetic tone.

            "You bitch!" Draco yelled.

            "Goddamnit, you little mother fucker, you've caused me too much pain. So just shut up!!!" Hermione screamed back.

            "Granger. . ."Draco said menacingly.

            "No, I don't want to hear it." Hermione turned and started to walk towards Ginny who had her mouth hanging open and on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at herself and Ginny. Who knew she had it in her to talk back to "Malfoy" of all people? Who knew? She was about to reach Ginny when she was roughly grabbed by the elbow and twirled around.

            "Granger. . .listen!" He said.

            "No. And you can't make me either." Hermione voice hitched in her throat.

            He pulled her close. "Oh, I can." Draco whispered into her ear. "Come with me." He pulled her outside.

            "Let go of me you bastard!" Yelled Hermione. She was slammed onto a brick wall in a side alleyway.

            "Listen mudblood, I really don't have all day. . ."

            "I'm not a damn mudblood either!" Hermione shouted really dizzy.

            "Y-you're not?" Draco asked confused for once. He stepped back and looked at her. He ran his left hand through his wonderful blond white hair. On his ring finger, it proudly displayed a gold ring.

            "No, I am not. Sorry to take you fun out of life. I guess I bust your bubble didn't I? Admit it, I did. Now, if you excuse me I think my ice cream is melting." She stated, walking away but stopped and turned to face him. "Married Pansy, huh? It's my turn to say. . .I pity you. Wow. Two stupid people with no brains, what a match. . ."

            "Hermione you there? I have your ice cream." Ginny called out the door.

            "Coming, I'm coming." Hermione walked up to Ginny and grabbed her ice cream and started to lick it. All the while she felt the cold stare on her back. Draco Malfoy was still watching them when they walked out of his view. He muttered something and turned to look for his parents and his. . ."wife."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Four hours later

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * *

            "I don't see it." Hermione stated for the 16th time.

            "Me neither. So, what did ferret boy say to you?" Asked Ginny.

            "Nothing, I didn't let him say anything. He was pretty mad wasn't he?"

            "Yeah he was. . .oh look!" Ginny pointed. "There it is! We've must have walked past it seven times."

            Hermione laughed and followed Ginny into 'Midnight Rose.'

                                                ^~*$*~*

            "Ladies how may I help you?" A plump old woman said greeting them with a smile as they walked into the shop. "Oh wow, it's the lady herself I've been reading about in the Daily Prophet!" She exclaimed more to herself then to them.

            "We're looking for dresses for tonight." Ginny said.

            "Tonight. Fine, fine come this way. I have just the things for you lovelies. By the way call me 'Mama' everyone does." She motioned them to follow her and then she grabbed two dresses out of thin air and handed them to Hermione and Ginny. They looked at them speechless.

            "Well go on doves', go on and try them on. . .changing rooms are in the corner." Mama pointed to two rooms that weren't there seconds ago.

            Hermione went into one and undressed from her shopping clothes. She started to put on the dress which was beautifully  made. It seemed to sparkle even in the light. Hermione gasped as she finish zipping it in the back. The dress fitted her perfectly. There was no flaws to it. She twirled around and the black velvety dress swirled with her without making any noise. The night sky seemed to be in the dress. It didn't seem to be a dress at all. . . 

            Hermione walked out and saw Ginny in her dress. It was red, just like fire. It brought out her hair and her eyes wonderfully.

            "Wow! Ginny you look great!" Hermione commented.

            "You do, too!" Ginny shot back with a smile. "Mama, we'll take them."

            Ginny was about to go take her dress off when Mama clasped her shoulder with her plump hand.

            "Dear, we still need to go do your hair, makeup, and you need some shoes."

            "Uh. . .right. Don't you wasn't us to take the dresses off first?"

            "Nope." Mama said walking down the hall that just popped up out of nowhere. "Come on chickys."

            When Mama was out of ear-shot Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. "This is getting a little freaky. While you were changing she told me I'm going to find my love of my life tonight. She even called me by MY name! I never told her it in the first place. . .and there could be other red-heads in the world. The Weasley's aren't the only ones!"

            "Yeah, that is freaky. What freaks me out is that every thing seems to pop out of nowhere." Hermione whispered back.

            "Dears? Are you coming?" Mama called down the hall. "We have to get you some shoes."

            "Coming Mama." Both girls said at the same time which caused them to laugh.

            They walked into the room Mama was in and gasped. It was a room full of millions and millions of shoes.

            "Sit down, sit sown. Let me go get you a pair of shoes."

            Two chairs appeared and the girls sat down in then, their mouths open wide in shock. Mama came back with two pairs of shoes and the other shoes just disappeared with a puff of smoke.

            "Put these on sweeties. They'll go with your dresses." Mama handed them both each a pair of shoes.

            Hermione put hers on which were made out of some kind of gemstone.

            "Moonstone dear." Mama said interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

            "M-moonstone?" Hermione stuttered.

            'How in the world did she know I was thinking about what kind of gemstone my shoes are made of?' She thought.

            "Yes, sugar. Moonstone, lovely isn't it."

            Hermione looked over at Ginny who was now wearing some ruby shoes. Hermione stood up to try her shoes out and suddenly she was standing on the balls of her toes. She looked down at her "shoes" which now had heels.

            '_High heels.' She thought. '_Oh great_.'_

            "Come on sweethearts, come on!" Mama encourage. "We still need to do makeup and hair!"

                                                            ^~*$*~^

            "Dears you look beautiful!" Mama told the girls. "Makeup's done, hair's done. Wow, wow, wow." Mama said in a sing song voice.

            "Thank you Mama. How much. . .is everything?" Ginny asked.

            "Let's see. . .Ginny 63 Galleons and 14 Sickles. Hermione 65 Galleons and 12 Sickles." Mama smiled at them.

            Both girls handed Mama the money.

            "Don't we get to see the final product in the mirror now." Hermione asked.

            "Not in my store you do." Mama laughed. "Out the door, dears. You guys are already late."

            "No, we're not, it doesn't start till eight." Ginny stated looking at her watch. "It's only six. We've got two hours."

            "Right you are honey. Ginny you first."

            Ginny stepped out the door with a good bye and thank you. Hermione was about to follow her when Mama grabbed her arm.

            "Sweetheart, I've got something for you. I found it in the Great Smoky Mountains years ago. Magical artifact, you know, and I'd like you to have it." Mama said putting a silver necklace on Hermione's neck. "It's a gift from me to you. Good luck at the opening tonight. You'll need it." Mama pushed Hermione out the door. She was going to turn around to say thank you, but the door wasn't there anymore. She turned around again to look for Ginny, but what she found wasn't Diagon Alley, it was a great hall.

            'What the hell. . .' Hermione said to herself. 'Isn't this were the opening is going to be tonight? Hermione looked at the people there. 'Holy crap it is! Ginny's got to be here. . .I really need to ask her what happen.'

            She scanned the crowd looking for her when suddenly a male voice called out her name. 

            "Hermione! Oi' Hermione!" It said.

            Hermione looked behind her at the guy who was calling her. . .she didn't recognize him. . .wait, _is that who she thinks it is???_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Yes. . .I know Draco is married. . .(author dodges items being thrown at her)! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . .but I need some drama here. . .come on people work with me!!!!!!! Hermione and Draco WILL 'hook' up later in the story, damnit! I also think I need to change the. . .summary of the story. Yeah. . .ok. . .I'll do it later. This DID take me awhile to write. . .leave me alone. I need to go sulk in the corner. . .but I'll be back!!!

ADD: Wow, I liked this chappie. . .I didn't need to change very much, not even the A/Ns!! :does happy dance:

                                    ~Angel of Rage~


	4. Opening Night

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: Dum de de dum dum. Dum de de dum dum.

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            She scanned the crowd looking for her when suddenly a male voice called out her name. 

            "Hermione! Oi' Hermione!" It said.

            Hermione looked behind her at the guy who was calling her. . .she didn't recognize him. . .wait is that who she thinks it is???

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 4: Opening Night

            It was Harry Potter. Everything about him was different. His hair shades lighter because of too much sun. But. . .he didn't have everything Draco had. . .

            *Crap.* 'Why am I thinking about that bozo?' Hermione chided herself. 'He doesn't even measure up to Harry. Harry is so much better. . .'

            *No he isn't. They're about the same.* Another voice said in her head. *You like both of them*

            "No I don't." Hermione said aloud making Harry look at her weirdly.

            "Hey Monie. Howz it been. . .no hug this time?" Harry said with a fake pout.

            "Oh! S-sorry Harry. I was just thinking." She squeaked trying to find her voice. "Harry, come here. . ." Hermione said to Harry with outstretch arms.

            "You look beautiful Monie. What took you so long to get here?" Harry whispered into her ear as he moved his hands down her back to her waist.

            "I-I. . .Am I late?!" Hermione said a little too loudly.

            Harry looked down into her eyes and smiled. "No you aren't, but Ginny got here way before you did. She kept on asking everybody if you had arrived yet."

            "Oh." Was all Hermione could say.

            "Yes oh. She also kept on saying, 'Mama, that Mama I really think she was strange. I won't be surprised if she was evil. . .You know what she was talking about?"

            Hermione laughed. "Yeah. . .Mama is strange. . .Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

            "Hermione? Oh my gosh! I've been looking all over for you. Why didn't you come out that door faster?"

            "What do you mean I should have 'come out that door faster?' I did. . .you walked out a few seconds earlier and Mama told me some stuff and then pushed me out the door and I ended up here. . ."

            "What are you talking about? I stood outside Midnight Rose for an hour while YOU talked to that 'Mama' lady."

            "Wo, wo, wo. . .back up, you stood outside Midnight Rose for. . .an HOUR?!"

            "Yeah that's right and Harry you can let go of Hermione, I think you've hugged her long enough."

            "Uh sorry. I was just too interested in your stories that I forgot to let go." Harry said with a blush.

            "Yeah right. I believe that one." She said sarcastically. "Hermione are you ready for your speech tonight?" Ginny asked.

            "I guess. You mean you waited for me outside Midnight Rose for, for an hour?" Hermione said still confused on what had just happened.

            "Yes, I did." Ginny retorted in a know it all voice.

            "I'm losing it, I'm really losing it." Hermione complained.

            She started to walk away when she ran into Fred and George.

            "Ah yes, dear brother, it seems as if we ran into a princess." Fred said in a cocky voice to George.

            "Do we know you lady?" George replied bowing to Hermione. "I don't think we've met."

            "Cut it out you guys. . ." Hermione smiled and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            "No really we don't know you. . ." George faltered. "Her-Her-Hermione?"

            "FINALLY! I thought you guys lost your marbles totally." She laughed. "So, howz business? I heard your joke shop is a huge hit."

            "And it's going to stay a hit." Fred said a-matter-o-factory.

            "I'm sure it will." Giggled Hermione.

            "Yes it is." George finished. "Yes it is. . ."

            "So, we're honoring you tonight? I think it's just splendid that you found 'all' those artifacts. Hey, what's that you're wearing it's wonderful." Fred complimented.

            "Quite so, quite so. . .hey, did you know ferret boy married Pansy?" George whispered. "And they're going to be here. . .tonight!"

            "Yeah, I found out his afternoon. . ."Hermione stopped to think about it. "When did they get married?"

            "Seven months ago." Draco voice said behind her. "I'm surprised you didn't know that Granger. It was. . .in the Daily Prophet. I thought you knew everything."

            "I don't read the Daily Prophet anymore. And I don't know EVERYTHING." Hermione said without turning to look at him. "Well, Fred. . .George, I must go and find Ron. . .you happen to know where he is?"

            "Food bar." Fred smiled.

            "As always." George said with a wink.

            Fred waved. "See you around. . ."

            ". . .Princess." George laughed.

            Hermione started to walk towards the food bar. She didn't care that Draco Malfoy 'was' following her. It didn't matter to her. She stopped when he put his hand on the small of her back. That just did it for her.

            "What the. . . confound it Malfoy, what the heck are you doing?" Hermione said as she turned around. "Who do you think you are?!"

            "Still fuming from the 7th year at Hogwarts aren't you?" Draco said smoothly. "You still trying to figure out what happen. . .I am too. Everybody is. Right now, you know the most. . .on what really happened."

            "Well you're asking the wrong person ferret boy. . .weren't you the one to cause all the madness?" Hermione spat back.

            "No I wasn't. Though, I wish I had and what is this idea that you aren't a mudblood anymore. . .or were you just saying that crap back at the bar so you could get off the hook for being one?"

            "I didn't say it so I could get off the 'hook.' I said it because it's true. . .and it plays a part in what happened in our 7th year."

            "Really and what 'part' does it play? Pray tell." Draco said. He smiled and grabbed two drinks from a waiter who walked by. He looked at Hermione and gave one to her.

            Hermione angrily said. "Why so nice all of a sudden? What if I told you I don't know what happened? What would you do?"

            "You mean you don't know?"

            "No, I don't know and why in the world would I tell you in the first place? I would tell my best friends first. . .they even don't know. Actually, I somewhat know what happened. I know that the whole fucking school practically went against me. . .I really don't know why. Good day ferret boy, I must go talk to Ron. By the way. . .I've found my voice in the world. You can't bother me anymore." She huffed.

            Hermione walked over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around to face her and gasped.

            "Ron, Ron, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Hermione frantically said. She waved her hand in front of his face. Ron snapped out of it fast enough to smile at her.

            "W-w-wow! Her-Hermione. You look great." He told her. "For a second there, I thought I died and had gone to heaven."

            Hermione chuckled and gave him a hug.

            "Ginny was looking for you, did you find her?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah I did. . .I left her with Harry. Do you know what time it is?"

            "Almost midnight. Don't you give your speech at midnight?" He said taking a bite of his bread roll he was holding.

            "Yeah. Do you know where I'm to go to give my speech?"

            Somebody tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she turned. She was standing in front of a well dressed house elf.

            "Marm? Are you Miss Granger?" The elf said with respect. Hermione nodded.

            "Miss Granger, please allow me to escort you to the stage where the floating podium is. Everybody is dieing to hear what you have to say about those artifacts you found in dem Smoky Mountains. Follow me Marm." He bowed and started to lead her past a maze of people. When she passed some of them they nodded their acknowledgement, others smiled and waved. She followed him into a hallway and past massive window that had to be three stories high. Hermione looked outside one of the windows and saw the full moon shining in a starless sky. She shivered when shadows flickered playfully on the walls. Suddenly a strange feeling inside her body made everything slow down. Her body didn't seem to process everything that was happening fast enough. She felt. . .weak and. . .tired.

            The elf stopped his slow walk in front of a door. He turned to Hermione who was having trouble seeing straight. Everything seemed fuzzy.

            "Miss Granger? To get to the stage just walk through these doors. Good luck Marm. . ." His voice faltered and his eyes bulged. "M-Marm? May I see your necklace? I've never seen anything like it. . .its glowing violet, too. Wow Miss, it's wonderfully made."

            Hermione bent down, undid here necklace and let him hold it. He seemed highly fascinated by it. It put him in some kind of trance.

            'Wonder what's wrong with him. It's just a necklace.' She thought. 

            The house elf looked at it one more time and gave it back to Hermione. "Wow. Wonderfully crafted. It's a master piece!" 

            She fastened it back onto her neck and felt a wave of nausea in her stomach. Hermione nodded to the elf that bowed and opened the door for her. 

            She was brightly greeted by millions of bright light. . .

^~*$*~^

^~*$*~^

            "Ladies and Gentlemen may I please introduce Hermione Granger. . .We would like to recognize her for her excellent findings in the Great Smoky Mountains. She has found many magical artifacts which she has donated to the Ministry of Magic. These items are proudly being displayed  after the ceremony and all this week for the public view. After a week of viewing, we will then research, er. . . well, what I mean is find their background and what part they played from our past. Please give a warm welcome for Hermione Granger. . ." A man said into a speaker. The crowd politely clapped. Hermione stood next to him silently trying not to throw up. The man stepped away from the speaker and held out his hand for her so Hermione could step onto the floating podium. 

            "Well, I would like to say I'm glad that everybody could make it out here tonight. . .to hear me ramble on and look at the artifacts that I found. . ." Hermione paused, an awful feeling in her body. Her head throbbing from a headache. She continued. ". . .I found in the Great Smoky Mountains. Now. . .you must b-be wondering. . .how in the world I thought to even l-look in those mountains. . ." Hermione closed her eyes because they felt like they were burning. She opened them and forced herself to smile.

            "Sorry everybody. . .I-I-I'm having a hard time. . .I-I just don't f-feel t-t-to well. . ." Hermione managed. "Everything s-s-seems very s-slow and distant." She coughed and tried to breath, but hardly any air went into her lungs. Hermione smiled one more time and looked out into the worried crowd of people; most of them she knew. . .

            The clock struck midnight and made everybody jump. Hermione paled and fell to the ground with a crash. Falling off a floating podium made it even worse for her. Someone screamed and everything went black for Hermione. Her necklace twinkling dark violet. . .

^~*$~^

.

            The end.

            I'm joking! I'm joking! Keep reading. I'm not done with the chapter.

^~*$*~^

            Everybody stood there, shocked, looking at the body of Hermione Granger.

            "Somebody do something!!!" Someone shouted in the back of the meeting hall. Another yelled but was cut off. "CALL for help. . ."

            Thunder boomed, lightning flashed. . .and all the lights went out. . .which never ever happened before in the meeting hall.

            *Everything went black. . .as if nothing existed right then and there. . .like the present wasn't real, but "A" future. . .that hadn't happened yet. . .the past "WAS" the present. . .and the past well. . .it was ancient.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well, I thought it was ok. . .it took me a while to type it up. . .cause my brother has. . .erm been HOGGING the computer. . .well thought you'd like to know that. I'm going to thank everybody in the next chapter. . .well whatever. Thanks for reading my story. It might take me a while to update because I would like to read other peoples works. 

ADD: Ew, this sucked, gotta run…

            Take care. . .

                        ~Angel of Rage~


	5. Harsh Realities

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: I'm sorry. :sniff: I didn't know my story was so confusing. :sniff:

(This is the plot—in it I'm going to explain what "has" happened so far in the story)

Plot: Hermione Granger is a paleontologist who is in charge of some dig sited in the Great Smoky Mountains. In a few years of digging she has found many magical artifacts which each have unknown mysteries to and about them. She then donated those items to the Ministry of Magic for research and public viewing in museums.

            Now at the age of 20, she is being recognized for her "findings." The night that the Ministry of Magic has scheduled the opening of "the viewing of her objects" she finds out that she is without a dress and she needs one that night. . .Hermione calls Ginny in a panic because she need her help. In the end they both end up in Diagon Alley, searching for ice cream and a shop called Midnight Rose. There they encounter Draco Malfoy. This encounter makes Hermione angry and very bothered. (Bla, bla, bla, bla.)

            At Midnight Rose, Ginny and Hermione meet a nice lady who calls herself, "Mama." They get their dresses, makeup, shoes, etc., etc.. Ginny walks out the door first—and ends up back in Diagon Alley. . .Hermione, well, she's stopped before walking out the door by Mama who gives her a necklace that Mama had found in the Great Smoky Mountains long ago. (hint, hint) She says thank you, walks out the door and finds herself in the dinning hall at eh Ministry of Magic. (Mama's weird, I know, let me tell you now to un-confuse people: Mama transported Hermione to the "opening night." Well now that's it's said, let's continue, shall we?)

A/N: I'm done. I leave too many details out don't I? ARGGG!!!!!!!! Here's another hint: Time turner anyone? (This is going to be important very SOON.)

ADD: Ok, I really don't know what I have been smoking when I was writing all these A/Ns, so sorry. They suck I know. Just deal with it please. . .and erg, there I go again. . .I said I smoke, yuck. That stuff is for dumbutts.

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            *Everything went black. . .as if nothing existed right then and there. . .like the present wasn't real, but "A" future. . .that hadn't happened yet. . .the past "WAS" the present. . .and the past well. . .it was ancient. *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter Five: Harsh Realities

            Hermione woke up to the sounds of someone walking into her room. She lifted her head and looked. It was—her mother.

            "M-mom? Is that you? I th-thought you were dead. . ."

            'This can't be happening. She was dead, I saw her die. . .'

            "Dead? Sweetie, you're just having a nightmare. Get up. You have to get ready to leave. Breakfast is on the table. I need to get to work. Your dad will take you to the train station." Her mother said and walked out of her room.

            'Dad's alive too. . .oh shit.' She thought and smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand; her memory was flooding back to her. . .last night, Midnight Rose, Draco Malfoy, ice cream; she remembered everything. . .and yet. . .and yet she didn't recall on how she got to her parents house with them actually. . .alive.

            *This is freaky. . .*

            Hermione got out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her wall. She expected to see her usual self reflected back. . .

            "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hermione screamed. 'A nightmare, or was it a dream? This couldn't be happening to her. She was in a 17 year old body, whatever happened to her perfect 20 year old body? Sill. . .at least she had a little more cleavage in her chest area than when she was in her "7th year at Hogwarts". . .well a lot more. . .no. . .she still had a women's chest area.'

            *Great. . .Just g-r-e-a-t.* She thought.

            Her dad came barging into her room, his T-shirt off and in his hand. "H-honey? What's wrong?" He huffed from his sprint from his room to hers. He started to put on his shirt when he stopped and gapped at her. . ."chest area."

            "Dad! Ew! Get out! Get out!" Hermione yelled watching her dad look at her weirdly. "I know, ok? Grow up, again! I'll be down in a minute."

            "Uh. . .okay honey." He said as he recovered from his shock. He didn't seem so comfortable about his "baby" having a chest so suddenly. "I'll, I'll just be going now. . .you need to hurry up. You don't want to miss the train."

            "Train?" Hermione asked confused.

            "You know, the train to Hogwarts? You're school. . ." Her dad replied walking out of her room.

            "Oh. . .yeah. I forgot, but didn't I graduate there years ago?"

            "Moine what are you talking about? You haven't graduated yet. You're still in school." Her dad laughed from down the hall. "You need to eat. Get dressed and pack your things."

            "Okay." Hermione said still reeling from everything that happened so far.

            'At least I still have my straight hair.' Hermione grumbled as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. 'I need something to wear.'

            She walked into her closet and found that she didn't like anything in it. 'Gosh, I was such a dork! I guess it wouldn't hurt to use a little magic.'

            With a flick of her wand that she grabbed from her night stand and a couple of words she transformed her clothes into something more. . .reasonable and sexy.

            "Much, much better. Now I need to pack. . .I can't believe I'm doing this. . .again."

            *This is so weird.*

            Hermione grabbed her trunk and shoved some clothes in it. . .then she remembered that she didn't really need to pack—she could use magic!

            "Doh! I'm such an idiot sometimes." She laughed. "Crap. . .if I'm still going to Hogwarts. . .damn! No magic off grounds. . .I'm in big trouble now. . ." Hermione muttered to herself. "Oh well. Too bad, too late." She said happily. She shrunk her trunk to the size of a walnut after she was satisfied with what she had packed. Hermione slipped it into her pocket and patted it twice.

            Hermione was walking down the stairs when a thought struck her. She remembered that in her "7th" year, her parents had "told" her that she wasn't really a muggle born. . .but a. . .pureblood. she was digesting this when she walked into the dinning room in her house and found her dad behind the newspaper with a cup of coffee.

            'Might as well ask. . .' She concluded with herself after a lot of debating in her head.

            "Um. . .dad?" Hermione asked not sure where to begin.

            Her dad looked up, smiled, and put down the newspaper. "Yes honey?"

            "I was just wondering. . ." She couldn't continue, but she HAD to know. "I was just wondering if you and mom. . .well. . .you're not muggles aren't you?"

            "Whatever are you talking about? By the way where did you get that wonderful necklace?" He asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

            Hermione looked down and around her neck was that. . .necklace from. . .Midnight Rose.

            *What the. . .it wasn't there this morning. . .did he just change the subject?!*

            "Dad. . .you and mom aren't muggles." Hermione stated getting ready to prove her point.

            Her dad looked at her. . .pained. He sighed and didn't look at her but up at the ceiling. Finally he looked into her eyes. "No. We're not muggles. We were going to tell you in a letter at Christmas time, but looks like that won't be happening." He chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we thought if we didn't tell you that we. . .er. . .had the ability to do magic that we could stay hidden from Vodemort. In the end, it just hurt you more that it helped us. . ." He stopped talking lost in his own thoughts. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away.

            "How come you were hiding from, um. . .Vodemort?" Hermione winced at the mention of his name even if he was long gone and dead.

            "Because of this. . ." Hermione's dad rolled up his sleeve on his shirt he was wearing and there on his arm was the. . .dark mark. "After I got it I. . .uh panicked. Your mum and I fled and found safety being muggles, others weren't so lucky."

            Hermione stood there shocked. . .she hadn't know about this "part." She just knew that her parents weren't muggles. This might have been part of the reason they had died in her "7th" year.

            'Great. Now what? This didn't happen the last time. I'm already changing my future. . .well whatever it's supposed to be.' She thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Hermione was eating her breakfast in silence, her dad had left the room earlier after he had finished his coffee. He didn't say a word to her in the process, which was fine with Hermione, who was lost in thought.

            'If I already have changed my present that I have already lived and I know the future. . .that means I know what to expect! I can then change it!!!! Wow. This is cool, but very confusing. I don't need to relive what happened in my "7th" year. . .I can steer clear of it, I think. I can even find out what really happened.' At this thought, Hermione finished the last bite of her breakfast and cleared her dishes.

            She met her dad outside who was sitting on the hood of his car. He gave her a wry smile and hopped off.

            "I guess we're off to the train station, aren't we sugar?" He said in a fake cheery voice trying to lighten the mood between them. It was as if he thought she was mad at him.

            "Yes, I guess so. . ." She sighed. Hermione remembered that he had said the same exact sentence supposedly at the beginning of her "7th" year. 

            She seemed to be doomed to repeat her life again in her 7th year, and she knew she only had a sliver of a chance to change all of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it. Terrible, huh? Lol. Now for my thank you's.

I want to thank you, to all my reviewers so far! Lol 

~DrAcOLuVeR79

~TheSilverLady

~Lilly of the Shadow

~Rosellen

~Spicylatina4

~Prongs

~Angel 125

~Angle Liz

~Ashley

~Sorrow

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!

ADD: If you want your name on the list, please review. . . and if your name is not here and you have reviewed, check my latest chapter! 

            ~Angel of Rage~


	6. Train Stations and Headaches

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: I've got nothing good to say.

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

            She seemed to be doomed to repeat her life again in her 7th year, and she knew she only had a sliver of a chance to change all of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Six: Train Stations and Headaches

            Hermione found herself in the middle of the busy morning bustle at the train station with a headache pounding in her temples and highly confused. Her dad had left moments ago to her own doings, much to her dismay. All of her memories seemed foggy as the minutes flew by her while she stood there. Not knowing what next to do, Hermione started to wander around aimlessly lost.

            Then it stuck her, the idea made her laugh! She had to find 9 ¾ and somehow go through the barrier blocking her way to the Hogwarts Express. Everything was clear as day, though she still had that horrible headache. . .

                           ^~*$*~^

            Walking into one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express she sipped her scalding hot cup of coffee, looking around for a place to sit by herself. Hermione walked passed groups of other students; amazingly she could place their faces with names that she had forgotten many years ago. . .after she had "supposedly" graduated from Hogwarts.

            *_This is insane* A voice said in the back of her head. *_You must be dreaming_*_

            "I need to wake up!" She muttered under her breath.

            Hermione passed through a compartment door and into another compartment. She could hear some of the other students whispering about something; probably about her "look," which would be new for them. She didn't mind, well not yet for that matter.

            Finding an empty compartment took a few more minutes, she finally plopped down in one on a cushioned bench and sighed in relief. Her head was killing her! She started to fiddle with her necklace that seemed to appear just hours before boarding the train. She was about to lie down, but her compartment door slid open suddenly making her jump.

            "Hermione?!" A shocked Harry Potter said. His eyes raking over the site before him. "Is that you?!"

            "The last time I checked, I was." Hermione huffed very disturbed that the peace and quiet was broken around her.

            "Harry? Did you find her?! Ron called from another compartment.

            "Yeah! Well a new one that is!" Harry shouted back never moving his eyes from Hermione, least she'd disappear.

            "What do you mean, "A new one"? Har—wo!!!" Ron blinked at Hermione when he came into the compartment. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as if it wasn't meant to be said.

            "Well, aren't you the two dearest things? What is wrong with you guys? Something amiss?" Hermione said calmly trying not to laugh at her gaping friends.

            "N-n-no. Nothing's wrong. . .er. . ." Ron choked out turning red in the face.

            "Y-yeah. N-nothing, like h-he said." Harry finished for Ron. He looked as if he was having a hard time breathing.

            Hermione couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing and stood up and stretched. She was feeling lightheaded and stiff all over. While she stretched her arms to the ceiling her two best friends took this opportunity to stare at her "chest area."

            "That's not nice." Hermione stated as she brought her arms down. "You guys know better not to stare. . .definitely not here." She cupped her hands under her grown up looking boobs. Hermione did this because she had felt like doing something crazy, in a perverted way. She wanted to see what the boys would do. . .something funny.

            They didn't fail her either. Harry's and Ron's jaws hit the floor. . .and their eyes seemed to pop out. She tweaked her nipple to see what else they would do. . .and someone sucked in a breath. Hermione looked up to see which one of the boys she aroused so much and it was. . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: _Cliffy! Muhahahahahahaha!_ I'm sorry I needed to put one in my story. Probably there will be more. I know this is a _SHORT chapter, my shortest I think. I need more time to remember what I wanted to actually _DO _with this story. . .I forgot it.. Laugh at all you want. . .humph! _Review PLEASE!!__

            ~Angle of Rage~


	7. First Prefect Meeting of the Year

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: I just re-read my story—I have a lot of typos. If you have problems with them. . .by all means TELL me. I'm being lazy; I don't want to change them. I even put WORNG words in—yikes! Tehe. Wait, and get this. . .I forgot some word "endings" like "ing," "ed," and "s." Lol, whatever. I'll change it one day. . .

            Again this is somewhat rated "R." Thank you once again for reading my story. Once again I'll tell you. . .ENJOY!

ADD: ^^^^^That was old ^^^ Not the "R" rated part. . .I've changed the typos!!! Well, I've changed most of the ones that I have found. I'm still searching!

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

            They didn't fail her either. Harry's and Ron's jaws hit the floor. . .and their eyes seemed to pop out. She tweaked her nipple to see what else they would do. . .and someone sucked in a breath. Hermione looked up to see which one of the boys she aroused so much and it was. . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Seven: First Prefect Meeting of the Year

            It wasn't one of her best fiends, that's for sure. Though they did seem to be in some sort of pain. It was the boy standing in the shadows outside the compartment door. The back of his head seemed to be rested on the door frame. He was having trouble breathing.

            "Damn Granger. . .I didn't know you had it in you." The boy's voice came out from the shadows in a hoarse whisper. "Sorry to bother you. . .you're wanted in the Prefect compartment." The boy walked away quickly before his identity was discovered.

            "Who was THAT?!" Ron fumed snapping out of his trance. "Whoever that was I'm going to kill them!"

            "It's got to be someone that's a Prefect, couldn't be anyone else." Harry said sitting down on the bench near him.

            "Guys! Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Hermione told them, but their looks didn't look too reassuring.

            Hermione walked out of the compartment and smiled. "See you guys later. Which way was the Prefect compartment again? I forgot."

            "That-a-way." Ron pointed. "I can't believe you forgot, Miss Smarty-pants. Even I know that!"

            "Shove it." Hermione grumbled. Her headache had come back, but it was much more painful. She never noticed that it had gone away in the first place. . .

            "Ah, Miss Grange has finally blessed us with her presence. You're five minutes late. . .please explain." A voice greeted her as she walked into the Prefect compartment.

            Hermione looked around trying to find the person who spoke, but she only found empty stares. Her eyes focused on a figure in the shadows. 

            "Miss Granger?" It came again. "Are you all right?" 

            'That voice. . .where have I heard it before? It always has a tone of hate and mockery in it.' Hermione thought to herself.

            "Malfoy!" She spat. It was all too clear now. . .Draco Malfoy was speaking, Draco was the one standing in the shadows right now, Draco the one who seemed to be haunting her.

            "So, Granger speaks. Everybody is dismissed. . .the meeting is over. . ." Draco paused at this thought, he smiled. His eyes gave Hermione a fleeting glance. "Except for you Miss Granger. I have unfortunate news for you. . .terrible news."

            Hermione watched all the other Prefects leave, searching their faces for hints on what was to happen to her. She heard the compartment door close with a click.

            *Terrible news, huh? Yeah right.*

            Hermione laughed and smiled. She looked back at Draco who had a slight frown playing on his face. She thought it right to voice her thoughts.

            "Terrible news? You got to be kidding me!" Hermione giggled and continued. "The most terrible news I heard was. . .well I didn't really hear, I found out for myself; was two days ago. . ." She paused to catch her breath from trying to had not to laugh. "It was two days ago when I saw to wearing a wedding ring. . .you're going to marry Pansy! Wait, and get this. . .were you the one standing outside "our" compartment door? The one to tell me there was a meeting in the Prefect compartment? It was you! I just know it. Everything is fitting together now. It's a bloody fucking round robin—whatever that is. . .I don't think I'm even saying the right things!" Hermione said in a laughing fit, acting very drunk. In some ways she was, her thoughts were all in jumbles and again her world began to spin. . .except this time someone stopped her from blacking out. She could hear someone talking, and that was all.

            Warm arms wrapped around her. Heat washed through her body making her relax. She couldn't see, it was just the touch and feel of things. Hermione wrapped her arms around somebody's neck. She nuzzled her face into a shoulder. Strong hands gripped her waist, as if they never wanted to let go. Dropping her hands to two well muscled arms, she clung to someone's clothes.

            Moving her face into the crook of a neck, Hermione found a perfect spot and began to suck gently. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a small, guttural moan. Shivers of pleasures rippled through the well muscled body that was holding Hermione.

            "I guess the news isn't that terrible. . ." A male voice said. Hermione smiled and tried to remember the conversations she and someone had. She couldn't recall anything, only the warmth from the arms that held her.

            "I can get used to this, you feel so good." The voice came again. "I'm not going to marry Pansy. . .where did you get that idea?"

                          ############################################

A/N: Oh, oh, oh my! Come on now, Draco shouldn't be taking _ADVANTAGE of Hermione right now. Tehe. He's sooo bad. What did he tell Hermione while she was blacking out, you ask? I'm not _TELLING_. . .not yet. Well, adios. _

ADD: I still agree with that. Men shouldn't be taking advantage of weak girls. It's not cool. Lol. 

                                    ~Angel of Rage~


	8. Dreams, or were they Nightmares?

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: Too many headaches in my story, huh? It will make sense in all good time, just be patient with me. Draco's secrets will be told and Hermione's nightmares from the past will be awaken. So. . .blah! (Arthur sticks out her tongue)

ADD: no comment. I was a dork then, and I still am. _NOT in __REAL life though._

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

            "I can get used to this, you feel so good." The voice came again. "I'm not going to marry Pansy. . .where did you get that idea?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Eight: Dreams, or were they Nightmares?

            "I donno. . ." Hermione mumbled. She didn't have enough energy to talk right, she was sleepy. "Too tired. . ."

(Draco POV)

            Draco smirked to himself. Everything seemed to perfect when she was with him. The mudblood. . .perfect.

            *As if!* A voice in the back of his head screamed. *As if! As if! As if!*

            He picked up the sleeping Hermione and laid her down on the Prefect bench. He watched her sleep peacefully. Finally with much debating with himself he lifted the upper half of her body, slid his legs under it, sat down, and let Hermione sleep in his lap. Draco himself drifted to sleep. . .

(Hermione dreaming)

            *Watch me sweetheart, listen for me at night. You lived your life already. . .you're twofaced, my puppet. Let me out when the time comes. . .for I want out. Let me free. . .let me fly. Don't let the nightmare come once again. . .to leave us in shambles, to break us to its will, to mold us to its want. Let me fight. . .let me run wild. . .the necklace, break the necklace. It is madness to wear it. . .chains that bind us to the story which was forgotten long ago. Your story. Our story.

            *Pain pounds in your head, don't it sweetie? It's me fighting for my life. . .and yours. Nightmares will follow, beware. . .I'll protect us the best I can.

            *You won't disappear when I'm out. . .no. You'll still be there. You're just the child and I. . .I the adult. Follow me and everything will be fine for. . .us. Who am I? I'm your adult form. . .that remembers everything. . .that's gone through rain and snow. . .that's wild and loving. You just have taken my place. . .you are my. . .inner child. The world has seen little of me. I was supposed to be on the outside in the first place.

            *Let's have fun*

            Hermione's necklace glowed red instead of violet. She tossed and turned, her pleasant dreams gone, horrible nightmares replaced them and the necklace twinkled and turned green.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two Hours Later

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Hermione woke to the sound of squeaky wheels being rolled on the floor of the train and headed her. . .their way.

            "What the. . ." Hermione said untangling someone's arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. She looked behind her to find, Draco Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face even if he was sleeping. His blond-white hair was a mess which gave him a different appearance from the usual slicked back gelled hairstyle. It almost made him look "cute," almost.

            "How did I end up with you?" Hermione growled, mostly to herself because of course Draco couldn't hear her.

            The lady with the food cart came in and smiled at Hermione and nodded towards Draco and said, "Das the Queen and da King care fur anything? Oi've got a plenty fur ya sveethearts. Ya pumpkin should get some vittles fur da sleeping handsum, no?"

            Hermione nodded, she was hungry. She didn't really care about Draco and she didn't know how she even ended up wrapped in the arms of Draco. In the end, Hermione bought plenty of treats for the both of them for the rest of the train ride. She was munching on a chocolate frog when Draco stirred from his slumber. Somehow he moved too fast and rolled off the bench with a terrible thud. Hermione could hear a nice range of swear words coming out of the nicely formed mouth of Draco Malfoy. She laughed; got up from the bench she was sitting on, and bent down on the floor where Draco was now sprawled on the ground with a frown on his face.

            Hermione brushed away the hair that had gotten in front of Dracos's eyes. "Terrible dreams, huh?" She asked. Questioning blue eyes answered her back. "Not going to talk to me, are you? Is it because I'm a mudblood?" She giggled and stood up. "Once again I will tell you. . .I'm not a mudblood. Have some chocolate frogs." Hermione tossed him a few, which were spread out on the bench by them.

            "Y-you're not a mudblood?" Draco questioned. "Then what the hell are you?!" He unwrapped a frog and smashed it. He seemed to have found his voice.

            Hermione winced from the power Draco had. She shrugged. "What do you think I am? A squib?"

            "I wish. . ."

            "Oh, you good for nothing son of a bitch!" Hermione yelled at him. "I don't need to deal with you, do I? I _CAN _leave, can't I? I try to be nice, but this is how I get treated in return. _ARGG!!" She went to the door and grasped the doorknob, but brought back her hand in shock. Pain had shot through the nerves in her hand. She turned to look at Draco who had his wand in his hand, in his other he had hers._

            "Why you. . !" Hermione screamed at him angrily.

            "Why me nothing. I think you need to calm down. You are so temperamental. Tsk. Tsk. You're supposed to be setting an example. . .after all you _are Head Girl this year." Draco wagged his finger at her mockingly._

            "Something I wasn't the last time. . ." Muttered Hermione.

            Draco smiled. "Excuse me, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." He took a step towards Hermione who took one backwards, out of fear of being close to Draco.

            "I didn't say anything. I don't know what you are saying." Hermione said sarcastically, backing away from Draco who was closing the distance between them very quickly.

            "Oh you did, sweetheart. You did. I intend to find out what it was. . ." He whispered into her ear. She realized a second later that she was pressed onto the door behind her. Draco was standing so close to her, his hands on the door on each side of her head, making escape impossible.

            "M-Malfoy, you get away from me." She spat. Her heart was pounding fast, she didn't know what to do. If she was correct, she actually was starting to have feelings for her. . .enemy!

            *_This can't be happening!*_

            "I said, get away from me." Hermione sputtered. 

            "Lady, you wound me dearly. I'll never be the same again." He smirked, not listening to her meager protests. . .

            Weakly Hermione said, "Stop, please."

            "Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Draco replied too innocently. He was playing with Hermione's hair with his left hand.

            "Stop, please." She begged again.

            "Fine. Beware though, I plan to finish what we started." He said, gently pushing Hermione out of the doors way, so he could open it. He left without a backwards glance at the breathless Hermione.

                                                     ^~*$*~^

            Hermione walked out of the Hogwarts Express looking for her friends. She still couldn't believe anything that had happened between her and Draco. 

            *_It couldn't of have happened. It just couldn't!*_

            "I don't think it did. It was all a dream." Hermione concluded. "A nightmare to be sure."

            Scanning the crowds of Hogwarts students, her eyes fell on Draco. He was surrounded by female admirers. He looked up from a conversation he was having with one of the girls and stared back at her. He smiled and winked. Something was up with him. She just looked back at him; rolling her eyes she smiled back and waved. It seemed Draco and she had some sort of truce between them. She didn't mind, but she hoped it wouldn't last very long. It was creeping her out.

            "Who you waving at?" A girl's voice said from behind her catching her off guard. She turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there, tapping her foot, demanding attention and an answer.

            "Some boy. . ." Hermione giggled. Unlatching her necklace she placed it to the ground and smashed it with her foot. Smoke rose from it and sand pored out of it from some unknown compartment.

            "What has gotten into you? First boys?" Ginny said shocked. She blinked and looked at the broken necklace. "And now this? Why'd you break a perfectly good necklace?! And how come you're not dressed in your robes? By the way, what on earth are you wearing?!" Ginny bombarded Hermione with question after question.

            Hermione sighed. She was worn out.

            "I don't know." Replied Hermione. "I don't know. . ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N:  Yes, I know. Draco did NOT give back Hermione's wand. . .OR else I would have MENTIONED it. I do not know what else you need to know about this chapter. . .well. . .so far the Hermione that you've known in my story is really Hermione's "inner child."  The necklace is evil. . .in some ways. How is poor Hermione going to get back to her own time?!

            Well, grrrr. . .Tell me if you liked this chapter. Review Please! I sound desperate, let me rephrase that. . .I would mostly love if you shot the bull with me. Doesn't mean shooting a live bull. Nothing to do with killing anything. If you do know what it means, good for you! If you don't. . .I'm sorry you are out of luck until next time. 

ADD: (random) Did anybody watch the Peter Pan movie?? Gosh, I hated the part where they go and say, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." Etc, etc. That just ruined the whole film! And for those people who think it's too babyish to see a child's movie, for shame. Peter Pan is a classic, and that's that.

                                    ~Angel of Rage~


	9. Chapter Nine

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have re-written it, and I hope those people who have read or are reading right now, find out that I have re-written this chapter!!!

Chapter Nine: Look sir, its _Trouble DEAD AHEAD!!!!!_

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          "I don't know." Replied Hermione. "I don't know. . ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          "Poor Hermione. . ." Ginny sighed. "Come on, we need to go to the Sorting Banquet. No time to change. Congrats on making Head Girl this year. Well sortta. . .you know Ferret Boy is Head Boy. . .and that you're going to have to share a common room with him?"

          "_WHAT?!?_" Hermione stopped in her tracks and screamed, making people turn heads to see what was up. "H-h-h-ow? When? No."

          "Yes. I'm guessing you didn't know that. . .oh dear, here comes ferret boy himself."

          "Well, well, well. . .you must have said something real bad to make Granger scream like that, little Weasel."

          Ginny snorted and laughed. "Yeah, I did. . .I told her that you were Head Boy. . ."

          "Oh. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and looked Hermione in the eyes. "I expect you to be my servant by the end of this week—cus I've got '_someone's_' wand. Toodles!" Draco smirked and walked off.

          "You bastard!" Hermione shouted at Draco's retreating figure. He turned and waved.

          "Sheeze! Hermione! Watch you language. . ." Ginny said pulling her inside the school. "You've changed. I've never heard you cuss before."

          "Oh yeah? Well, get used to it." Hermione retorted.

***

          Sitting down at the Griffindor Table made Hermione stop and think about her school days. . .well, her past school days. Everything was getting confused inside her head, everything. First of all, how in the world was she to do magic without a. . .wand??

          'Damn Malfoy. . .' Hermione muttered inside her head. If looks could kill she would have fried Draco by now. . .she was staring at him with very intend and angry eyes. He just smiled and laughed at her.

          "Earth to Monie, earth to Moine!" Ron said, as he waved his hand in front of her face. She grabbed it and smiled at him.

          "Heyya Ron. Didn't see you there, where's Harry?"

          "Right here." He said sitting down next to her. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting differently."

          "Humph! Just leave me alone will you? I'm having a tough time."

          "We all noticed." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a roll to eat. "So, you ready for this school year or what?"

          "Yeah, I guess. . ." Hermione sighed, she _was_ ready. Or so she thought.

          Professor Dumbeldor stood up and the dining hall quieted waiting for his speech. Hermione looked at his face with a wary amusement. She knew, from fearing it before exactly what he was going to say. She didn't need to hear it, not now. It was just the beginning of her troubles. No. . .wait, she _didn't_ know what he was going to say. Last time she had been called off by a mysterious voice. . ._THERE!!! _She heard it now, moaning, crying in pain. She shivered. She knew now, what exactly happened; she had gone off in search of the voice—thinking it was moaning Myrtle, but had blacked out when she went into the girl's restroom. Hermione had found herself in the Hospital Wing with a huge headache and a broken arm a week later. And it didn't stop there, nay, it got to a point where she would black out for months on end, but the Professors couldn't ever find the cause. Hermione stood up. She had to go, to find the voice that had started to haunt her thoughts. She would set things straight this time. Dumbeldor stopped his speech and stared at her with quizzical eyes. Hermione smiled, waved, and turned to walk out of the dining hall.

          "Wait—" Dumbeldor said, his voice ringing off the walls. "Where do you think you're going?"

          Hermione laughed. She turned while still walking towards the double doors at the entrance of the hall. She didn't know why she had this urging to be evil, but she replied. "Sir, I believe I am going to Hell, with no return. What about you?"

          His eyes darkened and he frowned a little. All joy that had been in his face was gone, but there was just this cold feeling. Hermione had to giggle at that. 

          "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Everybody's eyes were on Hermione.

          She shrugged. "No sir, like I told you, I'm going to Hell."

          Suddenly the lights in the dining hall flickered and the wailing from the voice grew louder. It seemed to be beckoning her. Her head pounded and an icy feeling drenched her body. People started to whisper, frightened. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Draco moving towards her, or it was Harry? Whoever it was he was moving slowly. . .no he might have been running. 

          Hermione felt Draco's arms wrap around her body, she wanted his to be, as her legs gave way. She felt paralyzed, except she could still see what was happening.

          There in the middle of the dining hall, stood, well, rather floated a bloody ghost. His body mangled, torn, and shredded. His eyes focused on her and he glared. . .

          Hermione sighed and she felt a soft voice in her head. 

          "Welcome sweet child. Welcome to the world I created. Where nightmares are forever real. When will you come to your senses, nobody knows. . .which world is real and which one isn't? Only the murder, time, will tell. . ."

          Hermione shuddered, she felt cold wind blowing all around her. Where once Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her, Harry's arms replaced them. She felt dizzy, out of balance, and scared.

          She was in a room when she opened her eyes, her room to be a fact. Her room in, in America. She sat up in confusion, only to find faces she hardly recognized. They all had worried looks plastered on their faces, well not the two figures in the far corner, it was more like contempt. She stared at them for a moment until she finally remembered who they were. . .Pansy and Draco. Draco looked up at her when he felt her eyes flick over him and was about to say something, but Harry took the advantage to say something to her first.

          "Are you alright honey?" He rubbed his thumb back and forth on her bare shoulder. She nodded and looked back down to see what she was sitting on and what she was wearing. She was in her bed and she still wore her dress, she wore her necklace that Mama had given her. . .she sucked in a breath. She had broken it!!! So how was it still whole? Something was wrong, really wrong.

***

A/N: I leave you now, I have updated this chapter. I'll be back in a few days with the next chapter! Angel of Rage is back in action! WOOHOO!!!! And oh yeah, I thank you all who have reviewed so far. I will give you your due respect at the end of the next chapter. Lot's of love.

                                      ~Angel of Rage~


	10. Chapter Ten

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: Please if you are reading this, I strongly urge you to read the last chapter over again. I have changed some aspects of this story. Over the break I actually finished this last chapter I wrote. Took me awhile didn't it? But I am back. I had lost interest in this story, to be honest with you, and took on another project on the internet, Xanga.com, but now I'M BACK!!! I hope you enjoy this story and please REVIEW!!!

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

                   "Are you alright honey?" He rubbed his thumb back and forth on her bare shoulder. She nodded and looked back down to see what she was sitting on and what she was wearing. She was in her bed and she still wore her dress, she wore her necklace that Mama had given her. . .she sucked in a breath. She had broken it!!! So how was it still whole? Something was wrong, really wrong.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Ten: It's almost back to normal

          "I think I am. What time is it and what happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

          Harry laughed and gave a small reprimand, "You should know better Hermione. Next time you give  a speech on a floating podium, you should take a motion sickness spell or something. And right now, it's 6 o'clock in the afternoon. You've been unconscious for three days, but that's ok. You had a hard fall. . ."

          There came a cough and both Harry and Hermione looked up. Draco had an odd look on his face. "Enough of this. My wife and I have more important things to do, Scar Face. My work here is done." Draco turned to leave but stopped. "Oh yeah, Granger, I looked into your whole thought of not being a mudblood. It's not true. Next time you say something make sure it's true, mudblood." He sneered and left.

          "Bloody git." Ron muttered and came in the room carrying a tray with tea and cups. "I don't know why he had to come here. If I wasn't so mad at him I would think he had an ounce of worry in him, but then again, when would the mother fucker ever care?"

          Hermione chuckled and accepted a cup of tea when Ron handed her one. Things were back to normal with her friends. "Am I able to get out of bed today? Or are you people going to keep me in it?"

          "Keep you in it." Ginny said from the shadows. She got up and stretched. Ginny yawned and Hermione saw the tiredness on Ginny's face. "You've been on our concerns lately and we need to punish you."

          "Well then, could you bring my, 'Gemstones of the Magical Times' by Faber Ebernackal, 'Time Traveling for the Mindless' by Tootsie Confused, and the list of everybody who worked for He-who-must-not-be-named. I need to do some research, major research."

          Ginny looked at her funny and then nodded. "You've got your heart set to the task I see. No stopping you now, is there? Let me go and get them, but may I ask why you need the list?"

          "Yeah, why do you? I killed him, remember?" Harry asked.

          "I am pretty sure my parent's names are on that list." Hermione stated, sipping on her tea. She in return received blank stares. "Ok. . ."She sighed. "My parents joined his 'army,' but they, when they found out what he planned, they panicked. They fled and lived muggle lives, hiding from the call of He-who-must-not-be-named. But, I told Draco this and I believe he, after being shocked, went to see if what I said was true. Not finding there names he told me, awhile ago. Problem is, I think. . .I think, they would have changed their names, wouldn't they? So that would mean I need to go down the whole list and cross out everybody who died, is in Azkaban, missing, and so on."

          "Really? That's a heavy task, considerably that it would have been much helpful if your parents were alive." Ron said. "And how do you know that your parents worked for—him?" He shuddered.

          "And, why haven't you told us that before?" Harry questioned leaning on the headrest on her bed.

          "I was told the 7th year in Hogwarts. That dreadful year. Other things were on my mind. Like trying to stay alive."

          "What _DID happen the 7th year. . .everybody is still baffled on what happened. You always ended up in the Hospital wing." Ginny said._

          "I'm getting a faint clue. Now, go and get me those books!!!" Hermione shouted.

*********

A/N: There! Bravo. I've got back to where I left off. Now, I must thank all who have reviewed while I was elsewhere. Tehe. Keep on Reviewing! 

                                      ~Angel of Rage~

DrAcOLuVer79: Wowie! Thank you sooo soo much for all your support! I just love hearing from you!

TheSilverLady: Thanks from telling me what you thought about my story!

Princess of Darkness6: I loved your very long reviews. Tehe. And I know this is old to tell you right now, but I have seen "Teen Witch." Lol.

Gotz Da Luv Da D-BOY: I'm now going to give you "more of this story!" Cheers!

Chrissy: I really hope you enjoy my story!

annonomousemonkeys: Thanks for reviewing.

Ebony River: I'm REALLY glad that this is one of your favorite stories!!

Lily of the Shadow: I hope you become unconfused later on. Next time, tell me what so confusing and I can clear things up.

Rosellen: I'll try to update quickly!

spicylatina4: I'll keep on writing, till the story is done and dead. 

Prongs4: Everything is weird. Tehe.

PinkTribeChick: I had fun all right in Hawaii.

Fashiondiva: I'm not going to hold back anymore. . .which I was doing, but oh well :sighs: 

LuNaLoVeGoOd5: Thank you!

Angel Liz: I'm glad you love it! I'm trying my best.

Ashley: I cut some language out. . .and up the rating.

Bride of Malfoy: I'm thankful that it is cool. Lol

kkjade:  I hope it's original. . .thanks for your review.

alicia: I hope you don't go nuts. . .my friends are already. . .I don't need that to happen to you. 

Sorrow: THANK YOU!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

A/N: Nothing new to say, so on with the story!

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          "I'm getting a faint clue. Now, go and get me those books!!!" Hermione shouted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Eleven: Confused and yet, now I'm here, why now?

          Hermione sat in silence, her nose in a dusty book. Her friends were lying around her, asleep. All of them were tired of taking care of her needs that they were exhausted. Hermione just let them rest because she knew that they needed their sleep.

          She herself was dozing off, when there came a sharp wrap on her door. Her breath stilled and her heartbeat sped up.

          *_Who could it be?_*

          She got out of bed, careful not to disturb any of her friends. Hermione heard another wrap at her door. She quickly grabbed for her wand in her pocket and found that it was missing. . .

          "Oh well." She muttered to herself.

          Opening the door, she found Draco Malfoy standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed shorter than she had remembered. He looked at her and smiled and held up her wand.

          "Missing something, Granger?" He smirked. "And how's your damn mudblood head? You ready to go to our common room or are you going to stand there like an idiot in the Hospital Wing?"

          "Hospital Wing? What the hell?" She looked behind her and she was greeted by the crisp white sheets on the beds in the Hospital Wing.

          "Yeah, the Hospital Wing. You going to faint again or something?" He asked a little worried, it seemed.

          "Faint? Where's Harry?"

          "Asleep."

          "Ginny?"

          "Asleep. Come on. I'm not allowed to retire for the night without showing the way to our common room. Or have you forgotten about that too?"

          "No." She said. "I need to go look something up in the Library."

          "Mudblood, don't make me drag you to our common room. I'm tired and I'd rather be elsewhere than with you."

          "Fine! Go and fuck yourself." Hermione shouted as she started to run down the hall. She had to finish her research. She didn't recall ever getting any of it done at her apartment in America, if there was such a place. She heard footfalls behind her so she sped up her pace, not wanting to be caught by Malfoy.

          What shocked Hermione as she reached the doors to the Library was that Draco had beaten her to it. HE stood in her way in front of the double doors. He seemed to be breathing hard, his cheeks a little flushed.

          She backed up a little. "How—when? Draco Malfoy, move out of my way."

          "No." His eyes flashed with authority. "Mudblood, you're coming with me."

          "I'm not a mudblood." She spat back.

          "Yes, you are. You're parents aren't on the list."

          Hermione stared at him. This was getting tiring. Everything, it seemed to happen in one "dimension" would happen in the other, except for the breaking of her necklace. . .

          She reached for her necklace which had been around her neck in America and found it gone.

          *_What did you expect? You broke it in this "time."_*

          "Yes, they are on the list. They had to be. They should have had different names before they—"

          "Just shut up. We need to go." Draco said grabbing her wrist and tugging her away from her destination.

          "No. Please? It wouldn't take me very long. You can help me get it done faster because you even know the people on the list better than I do." She pleaded. 

          Ready to fight some more, Hermione was surprised when Draco nodded and let go of her wrist.

          "Fine, but only for a little bit. I really am tired. I haven't been sleeping well ever since you seemed to have awakened that ghost that has been haunting the halls of this school. Not very many other people can sleep either, who had ties with Vodemort."

          Hermione gasped at what she was hearing. Malfoy had just told her what was on his mind. Nothing he had done in the past. It left her a little speechless.

          "You mean it's haunting you?"  
  


          "Not really. I just don't like it, now come on mudblood—err, Granger."

          It took them only a few moments to find all the information that Hermione needed at the time being. They couldn't find anything on time travel, the gemstone, or anything on the ghost though. Even Draco acted decent with her and seemed a little disappointed when they couldn't find what she was looking for. There were no arguments, but there was plenty of laughter and very advanced conversations, which Hermione was still trying to get out of her system because she had experienced it with "Draco" of all people! 

          So now, Hermione thought this all over in her head as she stared at there ceiling in their common room on a couch. The ceiling had wonderful clouds that swirled and twirled with different colors and light splashed here and there as if it were a setting sky. It was beautiful to look at for one with a troubled mind. She probably could lie there forever looking into it.

          Draco had already gone to bed and even had told her, "Goodnight." She wondered how this could ever have happened. It was too non-real to be true. Yet, it had happened, which still had Hermione's head spinning in confusion. She sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore. One moment she was in the present and the next she was reliving her old life. It was almost like a chess board. One move had its outcomes, and another had its. So, that would mean, a wrong move could leave in a stalemate, or even worse. . .a checkmate. What would happen then? Hermione shuddered. 

          *_Malfoy worries me the most. He's nice to me nowadays sometimes and other times it seems like the Malfoy I know._*

          She shivered when she thought of her and Draco laughing together like old friends. Hermione sighed again and looked at the small piece of parchment in her hand. On it, she had written down two names that Draco and she had thought were her parent's names. 

_Audrey Bird_

_And_

_Brandon Rooney_

****

****

****

****

          *_Her parents._* She thought. *_Did they have hide the fact that they were part of He-who-must-be-not-be-named's army? She could have lived a different life. . ._*

Hermione thought about this and drifted to sleep.Seconds later, the clock stuck 12 and all was well. Well enough that nothing stirred, nothing moved, nothing existed, time was frozen in that glitch of a semi-second. Then it happened, it happened for a second time, another glitch that wasn't supposed to happen.  And time clashed horribly, mixing the dates, the people, the problems, the wars that had not begun and wars that had. 

          Hermione sat up, scared for the very first time it seemed. Her head pounded from the nightmare she was having. Time had frozen in her dream and had left many dimensions gapping open. She put her hand to her chest to feel her pulse but found her necklace throbbing instead. Then, two large eyes stared at her from the darkness and she found herself screaming and then being gagged by small hands. . .

********

A/N: Was that chapter confusing? I hope it wasn't. . .and I might not update until exams are over. . .I need to study. I can't fail, or else I'm in deep trouble. I'll see what I have time for. Till then!

                             Love always,

                                      ~Angel of Rage~


	12. Chapter Twelve

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

a/n: Ok, I'm really sorry for those who didn't get the last chapter. You're out of luck right now, cause I really don't feel like explaining anything to you people. If you like just complain about it many times and maybe I'll just and grant your wishes of un-confusing you. And if you did get the last chapter, I congratulate you. Tehe. 

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          Hermione sat up, scared for the very first time it seemed. Her head pounded from the nightmare she was having. Time had frozen in her dream and had left many dimensions gapping open. She put her hand to her chest to feel her pulse but found her necklace throbbing instead. Then, two large eyes stared at her from the darkness and she found herself screaming and then being gagged by small hands. . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Twelve: May I introduce your inner child.

"Shhh! You mustn't wake everybody!" A child's voice whispered in the shadows. 

Hermione nodded and she felt the hands releasing her mouth. 

"Something wrong happened! Very wrong!" The voice said. "And you know what?! I don't really care! Weee!!!"

Hermione heard a few bumps and thumps in her room. She felt little rushes of wind blow past her. It seemed ad is the child had gone crazy.

"Who the heck are you?!" Hermione yelled and reached for her wand. Hands gagged her mouth again. Beady eyes stared at her. 

"I told you not to scream. Sheesh. I've been stuck inside you for a long time, and I'm enjoying the pleasures of being released for the time being."

Hermione stared back very confused. "Huh?"

"How stupid are you? Wait—I am you. May I introduce myself. . .I am your inner child and I'm here to rant three wishes."

"Three wishes. This is insane. Who the hell are you really. Inner child? There's no such thing and an inner child."

"Well pooh. I was thinking that too, cause I am you to start off with—but then I thought about it and well, I'm your inner child weather you like it of not!"

Hermione switched on her lamp by her bed. A small girl sat on the end of it, pouting. She had long silky pink hair that was tied up into two baby ponytails. Her outfit was wild and mismatched. Everything Hermione wasn't. The little girl, she noticed, had emerald eyes, but she didn't.

Hermione chuckled. "You can not be me. I don't have emerald eyes, I don't have pink hair, and I defiantly do not dress so weirdly—"

"I know." The girl stated interrupting her. "I am your complete opposite. By the way, do not deny it any longer. I know things about you, you don't even remember. I now things that are yet to come. Reason why, I am you. And I always like my clothing taste, I don't like yours. It's so normal." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "Now, for the sake of your world, I have come up with a name because I am going to be out from your body for a short period of time. So, just call me Yellow." She laughed. "Now, back to the business at hand. I don't like that necklace and I don't like how we're split. You see, usually it's only the real person who is split, but not the inner child . The inner child is supposed to be innocent in every way to the world when she or he is displayed. Unfortunately I am split and I'm blaming it on the necklace. If it weren't for that necklace I could probably do something about it."

"Um. . ." Hermione muttered finally when an awkward silence filled the room. "I'm still not getting all of this."

a/n: This chapter is short. I wrote it at school. So sorry. Bu-bi!!!

~Angel of Rage~


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

a/n: Ok, blah. Here goes another chapter. . .

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          "Um. . ." Hermione muttered finally when an awkward silence filled the room. "I'm still not getting all of this."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Thirteen: Oh my gosh, he's so sexy. . . 

          "Well, me neither." Yellow said. "If you don't get it, then neither do I! Now come on! It's like morning and we've got a lot of things to do!" 

          Hermione moaned and rolled her eyes. "Like what do we have to do? I don't want to do anything right now. I think my life's a mess. . ."

          "Wes sa gots ta go and gets ya fixed up! You looks likes a mess-sa. Ands that's bads bads bads!!!!" The little girl giggled. "Just have some fun, for once. It will take your mind off of things right now. That's all I can do for you at the moment." Yellow said and sobered up with a sympathetic tone. 

          Hermione covered her head with a pillow. "I don't need to have fun. I need to figure out what's going on. It's just not right!" 

          "No really, you need some fun. Believe meh. You need it. You've never really had fun and that half killed meh. Now, come on!" 

          Hermione was half dragged, half shoved out of her bed. She landed with a loud thud. "OUCH! Watch it!" She yelled at the little girl. Hermione rubbed her head and got up from the floor. "If you really want me to go, I'm coming. Just let me get dressed. 

          She grabbed some pants and a t-shirt and put it on. Hermione looked over at her guest and frowned. She still couldn't believe that the girl was her 'inner child.' 

          "That I am." Yellow smiled and squinted at her. "I can read your mind you know. I am you. You are me. We coexist. I may look young, but I'm as old as you in a way. Anyways, can we _please leave!!! I'm getting tired of sitting on your bed when we've got fun things to do."_

          "Alright, alright! Where are we off to first, the library?"

          Yellow shook her head. "Nope, that's where the boring us would go, we're going to go and get us some new clothes. You really need some help and I'm now here to HELP you out." 

*****

Minutes later. . . 

*****

          "AHHH!!! You've got to be kidding me Yellow! I can not go around wearing this kind of outfit. I look like a total _freak!_" Hermione laughed with Yellow. Yellow laughed and fell off the chair she was sitting on. 

          "Sure you can! Lighten up, have some fun! We've got all day. It's a shopping spree! Weee. . ." She said and ran around the changing room stall. "Hmmm. . . we should do your hair too. What about the color—HIGHLIGHTS—RED ONES!" 

          Yellow pulled out a very small wand and twirled it a few times. Some spurts of glitter came out of the ends. She chuckled and pointed it at Hermione's hair. Before she could stop her Yellow had muttered some words and her hair had ended up with red highlights. 

          Hermione picked up the girl and started to tickled her senseless. *I'm having fun. . .* She hadn't wanted red highlights, but she couldn't really punish the girl. Yellow laughed and screamed. 

*****

Hours later. . .

*****

          Yellow pulled her up the stairs of a tower in a castle somewhere in Ireland. She didn't really know how they ended up there. It had been almost like a dream. She was having so much fun. Hermione couldn't recall any other time in her life when she had this much fun. She sighed, if only Yellow had come sooner. . . 

          "Come! Look! I discovered it when I was dream hopping." Yellow announced with a happy attitude. 

          Hermione looked around. They were at the top of the tower. The air felt fresh, and the view was wonderful, like a fairy tale. *Dream hopping?*

          "What's dream hopping?" Hermione asked as she took in a deep breath of the air.

          Yellow sighed content. "Dream hopping is when you go all over the place, but it's really is make believe. The places may be real, but you're just there in dream, so you can't touch anything and nobody can see you."

          "Hmm. . .nice. I like this place. It's so peaceful."

          "That's why I like it." A male voice replied. 

          Hermione froze. She didn't know who it was and she wasn't very sure she wanted to know. She turned around to face the man. And the only words she could think of were, 'Oh my gosh he's sexy.' Hermione blushed when she realized that she wasn't dressed like herself. 

          *Yes you are. It's your new self, remember?* A voice tinkled in her head. *Be fun, be happy. . .*

          Hermione smiled at the thought and looked around for Yellow, but she found that she had disappeared. She frowned and looked back into the icy eyes which hadn't left her face. She shivered and gave a curt nod toward the fellow. 

          "Lovely evening, isn't it?" 

          Hermione nodded and turned away from the gaze that held her captive. She felt him step near her and nearer. She couldn't do anything, she was trapped. 

          "May I ask, Granger, what you are doing so far from your American home and who were you talking to?"

          She gulped when she could feel his breath on her face. "N-n-none of your business!" She snapped and tried to move around the body blocking her. 

          "I don't think so. I'm not that easy." He smiled. 

          "Well, I thought so!" Hermione chattered really nervous. 

          He laughed and touched her face. "I hate to break it to you, but I think you want to stay with me a little longer."

          She wanted to smack his face. She was so close to doing so. "Draco. . ."

          "What?! Am I that bad?" He smirked and shut her mouth with his. . .

*****************************************************************

a/n: There! Ha! I'm done, I'm done! Well, for now. I am in no rush to get to the yummy parts, so this is all you guys are getting for the moment. Please read and review. Peace!

Love always,  

                   ~Angel of Rage~


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

a/n: Sadie Hawkins dances suck. I hate making the first move. I hate Valentine 's Day too(not really. I love candy. . .and when I have a boyfriend during this holdiday. . .and Valentine cards), but I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! Wah! I don't get to go to the dance either to top things off too. It sucks monkey balls. I still love. . .him though(a new person, who I have no guts on asking to a stupid high school dance!) Lol. Happy early Valentine's Day people! I'm not going update until Valentine is over, so read this chapter and then re-read it. And then REVIEW!. I know I'm being a butthead and trying to make you people do something you probably don't want to do. You don't need too do anything. But it would really cheer me up. 

(Gosh that was a very long a/n. I'm really sorry if you don't like reading a/ns. Next time just skip it, if you can't stand me. ^_^ )

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

          "What?! Am I that bad?" He smirked and shut her mouth with his. . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Fourteen: Time to figure things out

          That was it. Hermione was lost in the sensation, of feeling. And gosh, his mouth, his perfect mouth. It was like drowning in heaven. It was too good to be true. She felt his tongue slide over hers as they both tried to fight for dominance in the kiss. Draco pushed her against a wall she didn't know had been there. *It hadn't. . .looks like we're back in Hogwarts. Damn.* 

          She had to end it. Hermione was getting a little freaked out on what was happening to her perfect world. . .it was falling apart. Nothing like this had ever happened in her life. Yes, she did have kissing affairs, but nothing, nothing had ever felt like this. . .this. . .she couldn't place the feeling. It was too confusing. 

          Pushing against rock hard muscles, she tried to shove the man off of her. She heard him groan in protest and felt his tongue penetrate her mouth again with an onslaught of slick pleasure. Hermione tried again and this time she succeeded. Draco seemed too weak to try and stop her. He just looked at her with sullen eyes and a pout on his wonderful formed mouth. 

          Not being able to help herself, she leaned back into his arms and started to suck on his bottom lip. His eyes faded to a faint hue of grey and unfocused on her face. He groaned again, and tried to snuggle into her. Helplessly, Hermione regretted both starting another round of an odd feeling she wasn't used to and ending it. 

          Draco cupped her cheek and gasped, "What are you doing to me? You start and then push me away. I'm not sure what you're thinking. . ."

          Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Her breathing pattern was irregular from normal breathing. "We need to stop. I can't think. How did I get here? And where are we?"

          "We were at the tower. . ." Draco paused and looked around. "Holy shit! What the hell?!?" 

          "Looks like we're in a common room. . .it's the—"

          "It's the Slytherin Common room. I recognized the colors and the mascot." He finished and his head flicked in the direction of the banner over the fireplace. "I think we've somehow time hopped, or something." 

          Hermione's eyes widened when everything struck her. It somewhat made sense. She looked down at her body to make sure it was true. First she saw her necklace sparkling again, then she saw she still had her adult form of her body. She took a look at Draco next. He wore around his ring finger a platinum ring. *He's married to Pansy. . .Oh no. I'm in my adult form in the past and so is he!*

          "Draco. . .I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. . ." She muttered trying to be a tad bit funny in this crazy situation. 

          "You insane?" His voice raised a level in loudness. She knew he was panicking, she felt it. 

          _"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"_ A voice cackled and echoed off the walls. _"The fun has just begun! Voldemort maybe dead, but my minions live on. Welcome, welcome, welcome, back to hell. The dark mark lives on."_

          It faded and the two of them stood in silence with their mouths hanging open. They were both shaking in fear of the voice. Hermione grabbed hold of Draco and he put his arms around her. They both found comfort in each other's arms. 

          They broke apart when two figures burst into the room. The figures both had a look of terror plastered on their faces. 

          "D-d-d-raco! What are you doing here?" One figure asked, stuttering. 

          Draco squinted at the two of the figures, before he chose to answer the figure. "More like what are you two doing here. . .I thought you guys died. . .during the war." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two figures. "Who the hell are you really? I'll give you three seconds before I destroy both of you."

          "Draco! Wait! When did we ever die? Nay, it is I, Crabbe, and this here is Goyle. It's been a long time since the two of us have seen a familiar face. . ." Crabbe faltered and stared at Hermione a little confused. 

          "What's a mudblood doing in the common room of SYLTHERIN??!?" Goyle finished, shouting. "Hell and we already have to deal with the ghost—"

          Hermione put a hand up and stopped Goyle from saying anything else. "You said. . ." Facing Crabbe she looked into his face. Fear was written all over it. ". . .You said, that you guys haven't seen a familiar face for a long time, why is that?"

          Crabbe looked around suddenly shy. Hermione wondered why. "Well, you see, it seems like we're in this shadow realm. And I do take that back, where we haven't seen a familiar face in a long time. You see, we have seen familiar faces, but not grown up ones. It really seems like we're stuck in some past of ours—"

          Goyle shoved him, hard. "We still want to know why a mudblood like yourself is in this common room."

          Hermione laughed and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it read her parent's names. She handed it to Goyle, who passed it to Crabbe. Goyle frowned. *They've gotten smart it seems.* She thought with a wry smile. 

          "These people worked for He-who-must-not-be-named." Goyle muttered. "Who are they to you?"

          Giggling she looked the two boys in their eyes. "Those were my parents."

          Their mouths dropped open, but shut again. "Huh. Draco, we've got to show you something." Goyle said not addressing her anymore. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to follow them, she concluded. She was going to go and explore on her own. 

          She watched as the three boys filed out of the common room, of course she followed. But as they rounded a corner of the hallway, she slipped off on her own in the opposite direction. Hermione ran down some corridors and passed the library. Heart pounding she slid to a halt in front of the picture of a fairy. It was the entrance to the Head Boy and Head Girl dorm. She knocked. . .but heard no sound. She knocked again, nothing. *That's odd.*

          "Honey? Is that you?" A meek woman's voice whispered. Hermione turned and saw. . .her mother. 

          "M-m-mother?" She stuttered and opened her arms wide. Her mother came into them with a little sniff. "What are you doing here?!"

          "I don't know. Your father and I have been wondering the same thing. We've been here oh so long, now. And we can't get out. We can't get out!" She screamed and  burst into tears. 

          "Calm down, shh. . .shhh. . ." Hermione patted her mother's back. Things were getting out of hand, she realized. And she had to end it soon enough. "Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

          "No." Her mother's replied came out very weak. 

          "The library then?"

          "Yes. Why?"

          Hermione muttered something to herself before she chose to reply her mother. "Just go and stay there and read a book."

          "Alright honey. What are you going to be doing? I really don't want you wandering the halls when that ghost is about."

          It was the second time she had heard somebody mention a ghost. She thought back when she had been going to the school. Ghost. . . "Don't worry. It's about time somebody went off and found out what's going on. It's ghost hunting time. . ." She stopped talking, realizing her mistake. Her mother burst into tears again and started to walk off. 

          "It's all my fault. My fault. My fault." She heard her mother say over and over until she disappeared into the shadows. 

          "Mother?" She asked the shadows waiting for a reply. "Mother?" No answer. "MOTHER?!" She shouted. Again no answer. 

          Hermione leaned up against the wall and shed some tears. Shadowed figures passed by her. She looked and saw it was Harry and Ron, only younger. They were both laughing together, happily. 

          She tried to tap Harry on the shoulder, but her hand just went right through him. Then Hermione tried to shake Ron. He just kept on walking. They both hadn't noticed her. It was as if she wasn't there. *But I am.*

          "Ron? Harry?" She asked, a little scared. 

          They turned when she said their names. They looked about looking for her. *THEY CAN HEAR ME!!!!* They shrugged and started to walk again. 

          "RON! HARRY!" Hermione shouted. Both boys stopped in their tracks, scared. "No, no, no, don't be scared. It's me, Hermione." She told them. 

          "Are you wearing Harry's invisibility cloak?" Ron asked testily. "I thought you were out cold the last time, in the Hospital Wing." 

          Hermione stopped, breathing hard. She didn't know what to do. "I guess I was. Draco came and picked me up. Then. . .this happened. And I'm not using Harry's cloak. And I didn't do a spell. Draco is like me to. So is my mother, Crabbe and Goyle and who knows who else. You guys can't see me, and I can't touch you. My hand passes right through you guys. Help me. . .I'm scared. Real scared."

          _"You should be. . .you should be." _She heard a voice say. Hermione shivered. 

          "Then come on! Follow us! We can go to Dumbledore to ask for help. He should know what to do." Harry said with a laugh. He motioned her to follow him, even though he didn't see her. It was comforting. 

          All three of them sprinted off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, unawares that they were being followed. Followed by a green shadow. It glowed and cackled evilly. But it to, was unawares that it was being followed. Followed by three other figures, in black cloaks.

*********************************************

a/n: There we go. I'm done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It's Dejavu All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!!! Except the plot!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione's 20 years old and she's running away from her past. Everything seemed to go wrong in her 7th year. What if she had a chance to change her past...to be with that one 'someone' that's been haunting her thoughts...what would she do? Change?

a/n: Well! Thank you all who read this story and reviewed so far. I'm just going to say, I love all the stuff that everybody is saying. It's very enjoyable to read and to hear from you people. I'm just wanted to say, I've got to end this story sometime. So, read this story while you can, because I believe I'm ending it at chapter 20. (if not, lucky for you people) I'll start another story after I finish this one. So, if you're a fan of reading this story I'm guessing you'll like the next one I start. Maybe I'll just start more that one. I wonder how that would work out. Only one way to find out. Teha. Hmm. . .I'll just start more than one. I also think I'm going to branch out on what I write. . .like in the topics. I'll just need to get the motivation, which I hardly have. I'm just surprised that I've lasted so long in this story writing. I'm glad I'm doing you people that read my story a favor by writing it. 

Last time:

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

                   All three of them sprinted off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, unawares that they were being followed. Followed by a green shadow. It glowed and cackled evilly. But it to, was unawares that it was being followed. Followed by three other figures, in black cloaks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Chapter Fifteen: 

          The trio arrived at Dumbledore's office in a jiffy. Both Harry and Ron seemed to be out of breath, but Hermione guessed it was because they actually were made out of matter and she wasn't, at the moment. 

          "Does anybody know the password?" A breathless Ron asked hopefully.

          Harry shook his head and then tried the past passwords that they had used. "Jellybeans, Wintergreens, Fruit drops. . .I don't think I know the password anymore." He said defeated. "Hermione why don't you try it out. Can you pass through the door? If you can, you can open it from the inside."

          Hermione looked at the door and then at her friends who were starring through her. "I'll try." She whispered. "I'll try."

          She floated towards the door and was hesitant on putting her hand through it. Hermione felt coldness and then, her hand passed through the door. Testily she floated through the rest of the door. She had made it! Looking around she looked for anything, anything at all to open the door. Her eyes focused on a lever that said, "Pull me." She reached for it, expecting it to be just like any other thing that she couldn't touch; what surprised her was that her hand grabbed around a solid object. *This can't be true. . .*

          Hermione pulled the lever and the door swung open and she found herself standing in front of two flabbergasted, bound and tied friends. A green ghost figurine floated behind them. It had an evil smile and around it stunk of rotting animals. 

          _"Hermione, dear, we meet again. I was wondering when you would arrive. These two runts here I'm guessing are your. . .friends. Dear, dear, friends. Would you do anything to save them?" _

"Who are you?" She snarled, angrily. 

          It cackled and it shook the room. The ground rumbled under Hermione, so she fell to the floor. Hermione got up again, but this time wary of what was to happen. _"I am the future tense of your should be lover. I have been waiting, scheming, killing, for this day. But why? Why? I hated everything about you. You hated me. Why you? Why now? Tell me? So, I may leave in peace and kill you, so my past tense and present may never learn what you could or will offer."_

Hermione stared at the ghost. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't love you. I don't even know who you are. Fuck you! Let my friends go." She spat and lunged towards the ghost, who just dogged her attempt and dragged her friends by invisible cords. Her friends grabbed their necks and started to choke and cough.

          _"I would be careful. We don't want your friends to die on you, do we? Your precious friends, friends that can not be lost or else they will no more exist  in the dimensions of time." _The ghost whispered. It floated gently towards Hermione. She shuddered when it stopped in front of her. *Draco.* That's all that could come to her mind. It seemed to be now haunting her, these days. *Draco.* She wasn't afraid, how could she be? Out of the corner of her eye she had spotted Draco and his two old cronies in the shadows watching everything. 

          "Draco. . ." Hermione choked. The ghost stopped and eyes appeared, clear blue eyes.   
  


          _"Who is this Draco. . .Draco. . .It sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that name. . .it was so long ago. . ." _Muttered the ghost. _"Hermione. That's the only name that's haunted me for so long. Hermione. And that's you. So, who's this Draco person that your red lips utter. Who is this DRACO?!?"_ It shouted, its eyes flashing dangerously. _"Who is Draco???!!!??"_

          Hermione was shoved up against the wall. A solid form pressed up against her. Somehow, in the process, she had closed her eyes in fear. She slowly opened them and was greeted by a blinding light. Blinking from the pain, she tried to focus on what was around her. What she saw, took her breath away. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Nothing had any color noticeable except for the pure white that covered everything. Hermione looked around, but didn't notice the figure that was still pressed up to her, until it. . .snuggled up against her neck. She gasped in shock. 

          "What the. . ." Hermione said. She looked over, expecting to see the hideous monster of a ghost, but was greeted a figure that oddly reminded her of. . .Draco.

          "D-d-draco? Is that you?" Hermione stuttered, fretful. 

          The person that seemed to be Draco, smiled. "Do you think it's not? Why are you afraid? Greet your destiny and join me. . .join me. I've been waiting for years. Why did you not come earlier?" His voice sounded distant, but angelic. 

          Hermione stared at him, shocked. Finally, she coughed out, "Y-years? H-how? W-what?" 

          Draco put a finger to her mouth, to shush her. "Do you realize where you are? Or. . ." He said suddenly soberly, "or you are just not ready to be here?" He sighed and kissed her forehead gently. 

          "Be where? Here is where? Where the _hell_ am I?!" She shouted, suddenly very afraid, more afraid than she had been in years. "WHAT THE FUCK??!!" 

          Draco cringed at the words she had used. Hermione wondered why. *Where am I?* 

          Draco gave tight smile and hugged her. "You are not ready. . ." His eyes shimmered with tears and small droplets of water cascaded down his cheeks. "You are not ready to be here. Why have you come. . .when you have not come to join me? _WHY?_" He gave a pained smile and let her go. . .

          Hermione fell, fell for who knows how long. It took forever, it seemed. The endless darkness consuming her. It suddenly got cold and then colder. She kept on falling and falling. 

          The silence was killing her. She couldn't take it, so she screamed. No sound was heard, just. . .the silence of nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes and she cried her soul out, but nobody was there to listen. 

          Flashes of her friends, her life flew passed her eyes as she fell into the endless pit. She closed her eyes when pain pounded in her temples, she saw a violet glow and she looked down and there her necklace hung around her neck like a chain that bound her life to something. Something. . .she closed her eyes and lost conscience. 

****

          Burning. Hermione felt the singeing of fire. She opened her eyes and expected to be falling still, but she looked into the clear blue eyes again of the green ghost. 

_          "Did you think you would escape me without telling me what I want to know? Hermione. . ." _It sneered and white ghostly teeth were displayed. _"Now answer me! Tell me the information I wish to here. . .that I've been longing, dying to hear!"_

          Squinting her eyes from the pain, she looked out and saw that the hallway was up in flames. Violet flames. *Necklace. . .*

          "Answer mine first. . ." She gasped out and then coughed from the smoke. "The necklace. Is it yours?"

          The ghost laughed. _"Dear, it's mine, all mine. It's almost like a portkey and a time turner. It's both I guess. I had that store created just so you would come and shop with your little buddy of yours. Just say, I meddled with time."_

"But! I—" Hermione stopped and tried to get her breath. She felt dizzy. "I destroyed it!"

          _"In one dimension of time. But not both. If you had destroyed it in both, none of this would have happened, and I would have had to wait many more centuries before I could ever do this do this again."_

"Again?!"

          "Again." It replied. 

******************************************************************

a/n: Hmm. . .I needed to end it right there. So, sorry if you don't like such cutoffs. I do, because I like writing but then again, I really don't know where to stop. I'm sure half of the people out there who write have the problem of ending things. Haha. It also is nice because 1) it shows you I'm not done with the story. 2) you're going to have to wait until I write the next chapter. 

          So love you all. ~Angel of Rage~


End file.
